A brothers secret
by windofmysoul
Summary: Based on the 2012 TV series. A normal everyday mission and run in with Baxter Stockman leads to the unveiling of a long covered secret, a revel that will change the brothers lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Category****: TMNT 2012**

_**A normal everyday mission and run in with Baxter Stockman leads to the unveiling of a long covered secret, a revel that will change the brothers lives forever.**_

**Hello, this is my first fan-fiction story it's just a little idea of mine, hopefully me spelling and grammar will not be too atrocious please enjoy. Also I do not own TMNT they are the creation of Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and Nickelodeon so please do not sue me. **

**Chapter 1**

Mikeys P.O.V

The turtles stood at the edge of a giant building the lights of the city burning bright behind them; they had just fought off the foot in order to safely recover some information about Baxter Stockman who had been up to some slippery business as of late.

"Ninja's out" said Leo doing a back-flip off the building to disappear into the dark alley, leaving a breathless Karia glaring after him.

"Ya boy" Mikey yelled as he and his brothers followed suit, throwing out a "booyakasha!" before jumping off the building in style complete with a twist and flip

"What can you tell us about the Intel Donny?" asked Leo as the ninjas raced through the alley as quick as light and as quiet as shadows

"It looks as though Stockman has been experimenting with the mutagen again, from what I could tell from his notes and what we found in the lab I would say he's trying to pair it with electricity somehow" answered Donny as he raced arms out behind him after Leo

"I get why Baxter stockfly working with mutagen again would be bad, but why should we be made if he's playing with electricity? What should we care if he wants to go fly a kite?" Raph mumbled as he followed his two older brothers away from Stockmen's lab and toward the sewers.

"Oh oh could we fly a kite guys" interrupted Mickey enthusiastically not really paying attention to the conversation

"Because Raph, whatever bug boy is up to he is doing it for Shredder" stated Leo in his no nonsense manner, "and no Mikey" he added in an afterthought "we don't have time for that right now"

"Oh man, we never do anything fun" whined Mikey

"Except save the world, battle robots and aliens...keep the city safe from.."

"I said _Fun _Leo" Mikey glared at his older brother, _sometimes he didn't think Leo even knew what fun was! All he ever did was train, Mikey knew it was to keep them safe but seriously dude it gets old. _Mikey frowned to himself deep in thought _lei needs to loosen up. _Mikey let his mind drift back to ice cream pizza and ice cream kitty as the brothers entered the layer, Donny heading to his lav with Leo to go over the in-tell and the mission while Raph headed off to feed Chomsky leaving the tv all to Mikey. Mikey plopped down grabbed a bag of chips and started flipping through the channels

Leo's P.O.V

"So what are we looking at Donny" Leo asked as he scooted around to stand beside his genius brother as he stood slumped over the notes they had taken from Stockman's office and his open computer screen

"Like I said before Leo stockman has definitely been working with mutagen as we saw with the containers in the lab..its also mentioned in the notes" said Donny distractedly as he scavenged through the paperwork. Leo frowned as he remembered the mutagen containers they had discovered in the lab, although they hadn't know their purpose they knew that they were probably meant as a weapon as a means to cause harm and pain. Something neither Leo or his brothers could stand for, so in the midst of battle after Karai and her foobots had discovered them, Leo had rambled in sword into the control panel dismantling the system and draining the mutagen and foiling whatever Shredder's plan for them had been. But Leo doubted that what he'd done would keep Shredder down for long, he'd only bought them some time to figure out what the evil mastermind and his puppet were up to.

"what's got me puzzled" Donny's voice pulled Leo out of his thoughts "is what Baxter planned for all the electricity you saw the grids, and it's also in the notes but Baxter's notes are so scattered and I just DON'T see the connection"

Leo sighed as he placed a comforting had on his younger brothers shoulder 'don't worry D if anyone could figure this out it's you" Donny turned his big brown eyes to Leos "thanks Leo"

"No problem D" Leo returned the smile, "don't stress it Donny it'll come to you" Leo turned to leave stopping at the door to turn a smile back to his little brother who was already busy on his computer, "and D" said Leo gently one hand on the door "don't stay up too late, we had a long night you' need your sleep"

Leo turned rubbing his eyes heading to his own room the weight pulling at his eyes just another reminder of the overwhelming exhaustion Waring on him. It had been a long day, between the training, patrolling, the stealth mission which turned into an all out fight with Karai; all in all they should all be tired. Leo couldn't wait to curl up in his bed and drift into sleep, although he knew he probably wouldn't get a wink of sleep. The wheels in his head wouldn't let him, there had been something in the lab that had been…..familiar. Leo couldn't put his finger on it but he could sense something in the air something telling him something was going to happen something big. Leo had always had a bit of a sixth sense especially when it came to his brothers, he could always tell when they were hurt when they were sad when they needed him. It's why they could never sneak up on him, why Dr. Prankinstine himself could rarely play a prank on Leo (well except water balloons), and although it galled his brothers when he could tell they entered a room, or when they were trying to sneak off, they were silently fascinated by it. It seemed to them that their big brother had inherited Splinters sixth sense. Except that wasn't it not entirely anyway.

Leo shook his head trying to clear it, he knew what he _thought_ he'd sensed but he knew it wasn't so. Memories flashed through his head, it was like a smell that was bringing up bitter taste of memories up with it. Leo closed his eyes as he settled on his bed hugging his knees to his chest. "No no no" said Leo quietly to himself "don't kid yourself it isn't…. it can't be he's.. _gone..._You _failed_ him" Leo felts his throat tighten as the tears threatened to flow, he had _failed_! All those years ago he'd failed his deepest darkest fear had been realized that day, that terrible terrible day all those years ago. He'd been so small to small to protect his brothers and him that day that day in the sewers. Leo shut his eyes as the failed to hold back the tears the tears that were now pouring down his usually stoic face. This was the reason: the reason he trained so hard, why he wouldn't let his brothers out of sight, why he was always so afraid of losing them of failing them. _Because I have! I failed them I failed him_, Leo though the tears streaming down his face his breath coming out in shutters as his body started to quake. Splinter never blamed him, when Leo had pulled himself from unconsciousness days after the event he'd broken down into tears blaming himself, his father had rapped him up in a hug rocking him gently and telling him that there was nothing he could have done, that he had been to small to young and that it wasn't his fault, that he was lucky to have survived. That day had changed Leo changed him in a way his younger brothers would never understand. That day had made Leo the oldest brother in every sense of the word. From then on Leo was more focused, more determined, he trained more and worked harder. Leo stifled a sob as his grief threaten to overtaken him. That day he had lost something he had lost part of himself...his other half...and that is what he had sensed in Stockman's lab. "N..not p..possible" his sob came out in a whisperer, as a flicker of hope a kindle made its way into his heart.

TBC

What is Stockman up too? Who did Leo 'fail'? What does Leo mean by 'not possible'?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, welcome back I hope you enjoy my next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Raph's P.O.V

Raph stretched rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he made his way to the kitchen. "mornin Leo" he mumbled, startled Raph looked up to see that he was talking to thin air. Odd, Leo was always the first one up, he was usually in the kitchen at this time grabbing a cup of tea after his early morning training. _Maybe 'fearless' was putting in extra training after what had happened last night_. Raph viewed the evening as a success, but knowing Leo he was probably mulling over every mistake no matter how small and blaming himself if he found something wrong. well at least he had the kitchen to himself, Raph signed inwardly in slight relief he wasn't exactly a morning person and with three brothers he had learned to appreciate any quiet he was able to grasp. It wasn't long before Mikey and Donny were up, rattling on about this and that. Mikey was talking about a new Pizza invention he wanted to fix for breakfast-omelet pizza, a disaster waiting to happen in Raph's eyes. While Donny rattled on about Stockman's notes while addressing all the problems with Mickey's culinary catastrophic, much to Mickey's dismay. Raph sat sipping his coffee watching his two younger brothers as the omelet pizza argument heated up, looking up when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention: Leo.

"Morning guys" mumbled Leo distractedly as he sleepy stumbled into the kitchen heading over to the stove to put on the kettle. _Did Leo sleep in? Mr. perfect never slept in,not else he was forced to cause he was hurt or sick._ Baffled Ralph shrugged off the incident with a joke and a quiet hope that his big brother was finally loosening up after all these years.

"See any flying pigs lately Mikey?" Raph joked as he nudged Mickey with his elbow, receiving a beaming smile from Mikey as they chuckled at their sleep eyed older brother.

"Wow Leo you must have been tired?" said Donny looking up from his cereal "I don't think I've ever seen you sleep in'

Leo smiled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes looking embarrassed, "sorry..i..ah..had a ruff night sleep'

After breakfast they assembled in the dojo for morning training, after a half hour of basic training they broke into pairs to spare.

"Michelangelo with Donatello, Leonardo with Raphael" Splinters cool voice sounded issuing the paris and the brothers broke apart to spare in their assigned groups. _Oh great _thought Raphael _I'm stuck with sleeping beauty, _usually Ralph liked sparing with Leo; but today Leo seamed off. Twice today Splinter had to call Leo out of his thought and back into the dojo; _twice!_

"Lets go sleeping beauty" Raph teasingly

"Don't lose your head Raph, I'm coming"

Raph lunged not waiting for Leo to dottle around anymore, Leo dodged and the dance began. They went on like this for several minutes. The brothers were as comfortable with each other's skill and moves as their own, making the fight usually seem more like a dance than a spare. Raph smiled as he gained some ground dogging Leo's katanas, he fell to the ground swinging his legs under him in an attempt to trip up his brother before flipping back to his own feat.

"Wow leo your off your game today bro" Mikey's voice echoed across the dojo from where Mickey and Donny stood they had finished up their spare a moment ago and had been watching their two older brothers.

"Yeah" Raph teased as he let down a hand to help his brother to his feat "that was too easy"

"Well don't get used to it Raph" Leo joked, Raph was about to laugh when he saw the pain between his brothers eyes. Before he could comment Leo headed out of the dojo. _Did he really just see that?_ What Raph had just seen behind Leo's mask was undeniable pain, unbearable heart wrenching pain.

"What was that all about?" asked Mikey as he ran up, throwing his arm nonchalantly around Raph

"I,don't know little brother" said Raph baffled, something told him it wasn't about their fight. _Did something happen? Was leo hurt?_ These questions were buzzing around Raph's head, _nothing hurt his brothers, Raph made sure of it. _If Leo was overprotective, Raph was overbearing. _This wasn't like Leo, something was off. He woke up late-Leo never woke up late! He played with his food, avoided his tea, ignored them all morning and now distracted at practice. Something was definitely up!_

"I'm going to go talk to him..figure out what the shell is bothering him"

"Think that's a good idea Raph?" asked Donny as he put a hand on his brothers shell

"How else are we going to figure out what's wrong? Not by standing around talking about it anyhow" Raph cut in bluntly, heading for the door determined to get to the bottom of this.

Raph slowed his pace when he reached Leo's door, not really sure what to say but knowing he needed to do something? Raph leaned gently against the door as he knocked "Hey Leo can I come in"

Raph waited, getting no reply, "come on Leo I know you're in there" no reply

"Alright stubborn I'm comn' in"

Raph opened the door and stepped in expecting Leo to yell at him for barging in or lecture him about something or other. Instead he found Leo sitting on the bed knees against his chest with his twin Katanas sitting in front of him gazing blankly at the ceiling. The site through Raph, this was not what he was expecting but then again, so was everything else Leo had done today. Raph took a deep breath and made his way over to sit next to his brother on the bed.

"Hey" Raph said, racking his brain with how to start; this was Leo's thing not his. He wasn't really good with this sort of emotional stuff.

"Hey" Leo said blankly eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"So..a..Leo is everything ok?" Raph asked uncontrollably scratching the back of his head

Leo continued to look up at the ceiling acting as if he hadn't heard his brother

"Leo?..."

"Do you want to know something about the twin katanas Raph?"

Ok now he was lost, Leo's question had come out of the blue..Raph was about to throw a rhetorical remark back when Leo spoke again, his voice distant and soft as though not talking to Raph at all.

"both are formidable weapons, good allies to have in combat. They are identical yet equally different in themselves; there two halves Raph…. two halves that make up a whole."

Raph was aghast, Leo seemed so..broken so emotional. Like he was on the verge of bursting into tears, yet here he was talking about his swords!

Struggling to keep his composer Raph attempted to get the conversation back on track"Leo we need to talk" Raph took a deep sigh secretly wishing he'd brought Donny. "I know something's bothering you, and don't ya dare deny it fearless, just tell me what it is"

Leo took his eyes of the ceiling and lowered them to his lap as he let out a breath "I'm fine Raph"

"No no your not" said Raph raising his voice

"What is it?" Raph pushed, grasping at straws he continued "is it something to do with Stockmans lab" Raph knew he hit a nerve, when Leo suddenly looked up in surprise before regaining his composer. _Ahha now we are getting somewhere _  
"Alright Leo I'll bite what happened? Spit it out what's bothering you? The mission went great we were able to stop whatever bug boy planned to do with the mutagen and now Donny's got some insight on Shredders next move. The mission was a success Leo, so why are ya so eaten up over it?"

Leo sat quietly for a moment, Raph could see a million emotions playing across Leo's face moving so fast he couldn't identify them; but finally he caught one he did:resignation. Leo let out a sigh before back up, he was going to talk but Raph knew he needed to tread lightly Leo still looked pretty hesitant.

"I..I" Leo shook his head, with that single motion Raph saw the wall that he had momentarily breached reassemble.

"i..I can't explain it" Leo stammered hs eyes drifting down. But Raph caught the words within "_I won't explain it"_

"Leo?!"

"Raph" Leo's voice seemed to harden "you wouldn't understand, things have happened things you don't remember things you don't want to remember!" There was a fear a heartbreak in Leo's voice that stopped Raph cold

"What do you mean wouldn't understand were your brothers" raph yelled loudly. His eyes glossing over "you have to trust us you know...you have to let us in!"

Leo looked down at his hands for a second before starting back up at the ceiling, Raph felt his heart give one giant clang within his chest _his shutting me out! He's hurting, and he won't let me in! Does he think he's protecting us or is he protecting himself?"_

"Just stop it Leo" Raph felt the tears behind his eyelids he didn't know how they got there but he was struggling now to hold them back "you don't have to perfect all the time you don't always have to be fearless leader!" Raph felt the first tear well up under his eyelid "ya gotta let us in sometimes Leo...you gotta let me in." with that Raph stood and ran out the door, he didn't want to cry in front of Leo. In a blind rage Raph ran out of Leo's room, bearly hearing Mickey and Donny's crys behind him he headed for the surface.

Leo's P.O.V

I stared blankly as Raph ran out of my room, I felt myself fall back into reality. _What had I done? _I'd never meant to hurt Raph, I had never intended to open up like that to expose my pain my weakness, the part of me always longing for the other half of me-the broken side of me. But Raph had seen, he came in questioning me and I hadn't even tried to hide. It wasn't until he asked about the Lab that I remembered why I am so composed, and who I'm supposed to be strong for. But by then it was to late. And now, Raph was angry, he had every right to be. _What have I done? _I flew my hands over my face trying to hold in the tears threatening to take hold of me _oh please lord _I heard a sound at the door. My heart jumped _could it be Raph_?, looking up I saw Donny's concerned eyes as he surveyed the situation. Taking a breath I reached out and grabbed one of my swords.

"I need to go after him Donny"

"What happened"

"I said something stupid"

TBC

Is Leo hiding something? Will Raph figure out Leo's secret? Tune in tomorrow to find out, same time same channel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raph's P.O.V

Many people don't like the sounds of the city, the hustle the bustle it drives them crazy. I like it, maybe it has to do with growing up with three brothers. I close my eyes letting the sound of the city was over me from my spot on the rooftop. After talking to Leo I had come up hear to clear my head. I hit somethings, yelled blindly into the air, then I sat down to think. I kept seeing it over and over in my head like instant replay; Leo looked so hurt so open and vulnerable and right when I thought he was going to open up to share the burden of his problem he clammed up! That's what got him so mad, _What was it! What was so bad that he couldn't tell his brothers_! He closed his eyes letting Leo's words wash back over him. "_you wouldn't understand, things have happened things you don't remember things you don't want to remember!"_ Raph's eyes snapped open as he had a sudden realization, he'd been so inferated about yhe first thing Leo had said, about him not being able to understand that the weight of the next words hadn't soaked in. _what did he mean don't remember? Did something happen? Something Leo remembers that they don't?_ _Leo had said that he "didn't want to remember" was that it was Leo trying to shield them? _His heart paigned as the rest of their conversation hit him like a ton of bricks. Leo had opened up, he had shared, but it had been so unexpected that Raph hadn't caught it. And then while still reeling in their odd conversation about the Katanas Leo had clammed up again, in that old carry the world on my shoulders mentality that Raph couldn't stand. _Wait, the Katanas Leo had mentioned something about the Katanas. _Closing his eyes Raph strained to connect the pieces. "_there two half Raph…. two halves that make up a whole." Was that what Leo was trying to tell him, that he wasn't whole? That he felt incomplete? _It didn't make any sense yet at the same time it made all the sense in the world.

Leo's P.O.V

I found Raph sitting on the edge of a building, head resting gently in his hands as he gazed at the city below. Leo felt a wave of guilt rush over him; today had been nothing but a big mess, he had tossed and turned all night and when sleep had finally taken him it wouldn't let him go. Leo had slept in, groggy with the images of his dream spilling over into everything he did, restraining him from concentrating. All he could think about was that night, something about that lab had pulled the memories back, and while placing the pieces together Leo had let his guard down. Realising a sigh Leo made his way over to Raph. _Maybe he won't ak, maybe I won't have to tell him. _But it was no use, Leo knew that the day to face his past was close at hand, he only hoped that once his brothers knew once they saw him; that they would somehow understand, that they would find it in them to forgive him.

"Hey" said Leo weekly as he sat down next to his red clad brother

Raph didn't look up as he returned the greeting 'hey"

Leo took a deep breath "look Raph I'm really sorry….I should never have snapped at you like that..and it's not like I'm trying to push you guys away or anything..i'm just.." leo struggled for the word.

"Scared" Raph's eyes pinned Leo to the spot. Struggling under the glare Leo tried to alline his thoughts, searching for some response, but all he found was confusion and pain!

Raph took Leo's fluster as a signal to continue, turning toward his brother Raphael put a calming hand on Leo's shoulder. "Dude you can't keep secrets from us you just can't" Leo looked up in surprise to find Raph's deep eyes brimmed with emotion bearing into him. Leo couldn't take it, he saw the same pain and confusion he felt whirling around inside him like a tornado mirrored in his younger brother's eyes.

"Leo?"

"Raph" leo tore his eyes away "lets head back, were not safe with Baxter and Karrai on the loose"

"Alright" replayed Raph surprisingly calm "on one condition"

_Here it comes, I knew i wouldn't get off this easily_

"You have to tell us what's up"

"Us?" Leo echoed

"Yeah us, Mickey and Donny are worried about you too" Leo felt the sting of the words as he agreed to Raph's tems, straining to keep his voice steady "alright Raph"

Donny's P.O.V

I looked up abruptly from my place on the couch next to Mickey when I heard to door open. Raph came in first with his arms crossed walking over to sit down besides me, Leo following quietly behind nodded to Raph before running up to his room.

"What's that all about?"

Raph shot me a devilish grin "fearless got me to come home, on one condition. He's got to spill the beans"

My eyebrows shot up, "you mean you got him to tell you what's bothering him"

"No, not yet I wanted him to tell all of us" Raph frowned as he turned to face Donny, leaning in so their voices wouldn't reach Mickey. "Something's up Donny"

"Yeah i'm with you Raph" I chimed in letting the days events wash over me again.

"No Donny..i think he's been keeping a secret from us..a secret that eating him up inside"

"Is that what he said when you went to go talk to him"

Raph frowned "no" slumping his shoulders forward in defeat "he stared opening up.. I don't know what I said, he just started talking like I wasn't there something about being half of a whole or something...then he snapped out of it and mr. 'fearless leader' clammed up!"

"C..clammed up" Donny was actually more surprised at the opening up part, but after what Raph had told him Donny felt himself becoming enraged as fear threatened to take over _half of a whole, clammed up_ what was up with their leader his big brother?

"You said you got him to agree to talk"

"Umm" Raph said laying back against the couch, "i wanted you and Mikey there for backup though, I ain't to good at the emotions thing…."

The minutes went by Donny watched as Leo ran out of his room, into his lab and then into the kitchen. "What's he up to?"

"I don't know..but i think we'll give him a few before we make him talk..but not to long"

Leo P.O.V

Leo felt his hands shake as he shuffled through the notes they had taken from Stockman's office feeling his blood run cold as memories flooded him. He had to put his hands on the kitchen table in order to keep himself standing. Once he regained his composure he worked like a mad man, making sense of the dozens of pages of writing pulling out relevant information and arranging it on the table. He hadn't realized how much Stockman's work had resembled Nijal Peirce's work; the crazy scientist had ubducked him and his brother's from the sewers years ago back when they were just kids. Leo hadn't allowed the mad man anywhere near Raph, Mickey or Donny and had managed to find a way to escape with the three of them, destroying most of the mad scientist's work on the way out. _How had it survived? Leo had destroyed the lab, it had been an accident a diversion, but he had assumed everything had burned. How did Stockman get this info? What did he know? _ Leo didn't have the answer to his questions but one thing he did know was; this was bad. Stockman had info about their DNA or more accurately _his _DNA. Leo had been flabbergasted in the lab, and was silently relieved he hadn't realized the extent of what they had uncovered until now, he wouldn't have been able to hold his composure if he would have known. Leo let his eyes run over the paperwork, inwardly questioning how much of the paperwork Donny had already read. Leo bit his lip knowing his brother wouldn't remember Peirce, the lab, the experiment, nor would or his other brothers remember Vince. Leo felt a pain in his heart at the last thought, Leo had kept quiet about the incident with Peirce, knowing nothing good would come of it, he had followed his father's lead and remained quiet. But Leo would never forget how hard it had been not to hear his family talk about Vince, even thinking about it now sent shivers down his spine. _No not now_ leo silently scolded himself _you need to concentrate your brothers will be in hear any moment..with questions. _Leo knew it was finally time, after what had happened with Raph today and now finding out about Stockman..yes it was definitely brothers had the right to know his brothers _needed _to know. After assembling the papers on the table and giving them one last look over, Leo turned to the shoe box he had taken from a hidden spot in his room.._now the hard part_. Leo had to tell them, _yes he had saved them that day, but he had also failed them, he had gotten three of his brothers out that day._.Leo through his fist down on the table as he fought to hold back the tears. Taking a deep breath he placed the box on the table, he decided not to open it not yet, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears if he did now; he'd wait for his brother's it was them he was doing this for. _Should i tell them? I promised Raph, but what if they can't handle it? _No he had no choice even if he hadn't promised Raph, after looking over these notes Leo knew that Stockman was up to something, something involving Pierces' work, and if two plus two equals four that means trouble. His brothers had to know.

TBC

What do his brothers have to know? What is Leo's secret? Tune in tomorrow same time same channel.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, hope you enjoy the next chapter sorry for the late update.

I don't own TMNT

**Chapter 4**

Donny's P.O.V

"What's going on guys" asked Mikey energetically as he bounded over to where his two brothers were sitting whispering on the couch.

"Quiet Mickey" Raph scolded "we're talking about something important, go back to your video game"

"No way dude, I want in" scooting closer, Mikey grabbed a pillow hugging it against his chest, widening his big puppy brown eyes and leaned in

"Ok Mikey' Donny sighed realizing that they couldn't keep their little brother in the dark forever. "We're waiting for Leo..he's got something he needs to explain"

Mickeys eyes widened "is this about what's got him all weirded out?"

"Yeah we hope so Mikey" Raph sighed. Donny saw Mikey open his mouth ask another question but before he could do so Leo stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys I'm calling a family meeting" Donny watched Leo unfold his arms to rub the back of his head "there's something I need to tell you..something I should have told you a long time ago"

The three brothers exchanged a look before heading into the kitchen. Donny tensed up when he looked over the elaborate display Leo had laid out on the table, if Donny didn't know better he would have thought Leo was briefing them on a mission or some Krang intel. Donny sighed inwardly Leo was a leader through and through, if this is how he wanted to handle this Donny wasn't going to protest. Whatever Leo needed to do in order to open up was fine with him. But then he felt a shiver go down his spine when he realized he recognized the notes. These were the notes they had taken from Stockman's lab! Donny felt his mind reeling as he tried to assemble the pieces, it had been after the mission that Leo had started acting weird. _Did Leo's secret have something to do with what was in these notes_? Donnie had a sudden urge to run forward and grab the notes, he had read them last night, but none of it had made sense! He was silently cursing himself for not paying closer attention. When Mikey and Donny entered the room, he felt Raph tensen beside him, and he could tell his two brothers were as baffled and worried as he was at the sight.

"I think you guys should take a seat" Leo said evenly from his place at the front of the table, his hands were out in front of him like he was physically bracing himself for the conversation.

"What's this about Leo" Raph asked after he'd taken a seat. Donny saw Leo look over at Raph, his eyes silently pleading, it was as if he was asking his brother for something; but Donny didn't know what, patience? understanding?

With a deep sigh Leo began "I don't think we should go up to the surface for a while..any of us..Stockman is working on something..something dangerous...and i think i know what it is" Leo's direction took Donny by surprise.

"Bro" Mikey chimed in, clearly unaware of the gravity of the situation, "we've battled squilioids, Krang, foot, been across the galaxy. Whatever bug brain is up to I know we can handle it"

Leo shook his head "trust me on this one Mikey". The comment sent a shiver through Donny as if the simple comment held much more meaning than just a simple warning to their fun loving brother. "Donny have you been able to make sense of Stockman's notes at all?" Donny shook his head to clear it _maybe this was just a team meeting after all? _"Not much leo. it looks as if Stockman is trying to recreate a formula invented by brilliant mastermind Nijal Peirce's" Donny couldn't help but notice Leo flinch as he said the name "peirce was a brilliant but half psychotic biologist who had gone rogue experimenting with mutagen..his last project the one Stockman is interested in, has something to do with electricity."

"So this Peirce dude made another mutant" asked Mickey from across the table.

"Ah no Mikey, from what I read from Stockman's notes, Pierce wasn't making anything he was merely experimenting with lifeforms and electricity. He had five test subjects all of them mutants amphibians of some kind..I don't know much about them. The lab was destroyed in the fire, the super serum Piece was able to create from the research destroyed, I honestly don't know why Stockman is pursuing this, without the subjects or the serum he had nothing to go off of."

"Ok, so why are we talking about a project that we just destroyed, and a scientist who conducted some sort of experiment years ago..when what we _should_ be talking about is whatever your keeping from us Leo"

"Raph"

"You promised Leo!"

Leo let out a sigh, pointing to a page on the table full of maps and drawings Leo continued. "Because Raph, _Peirce _conducted that experiment hear not _so_ long ago in the sewers" Donny couldn't help catch how Leo spit out the name "What _Pierce _created was a serum that generated electricity in the blood on a cellular basis, it runs through the bloodstream of whoever it is injected into, if Shredder gets a hold of this research he will be able to create a supper army Raph, a supper army"

"Chillax Leo, like Donnie said before the serum was destroyed in the fire"

"No Raph not all of it" Leo took a struggling breath "Peirce used mutant DNA to create the serum"

Donny shook his head slowly while he put a reassuring hand on his older brother's shoulder "it took Pierce _years_ to find the right DNA in order to make the serum Leo, the balance is tricky, there is only one mutant who holds that DNA"

"See Leo, nothing to worry about, the serum's gone, Stockman can't make it.."

Leo shook his head "no Raph your w...wrong" he heard Leo's voice crack as he seemed to waiver "yesterday's mission was the second time..I've destroyed that Intel Donnie...Raph you said this mission was a success..and compared to last time it was..this time no off you got hurt.."

Donny pulled back his hand in shock, stunned by the direction the conversation was heading. "I did everything I could to make sure that Pierce couldn't hurt you any of you, I didn't mean to cause the fire...I just meant to get you to safety, if it destroys the lab in the process it was fine by me" leo staggered evidently growing weary from the outburst.."the serum isn't gone Raph, that's why we need to stay here..at least for awhile..at least until I have a plan..because…"Leo closed his eyes and took a breath as if willing himself to continue "because..as long as blood is flowing through my veins Stockman has the ability to re-create the serum" Donny stood there floored, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _No it can't be! _He started rambling through the notes on the table, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the notes that had been like a closed door to him before were suddenly open and confirming Leo's story.

" " Donny looked up to see Raph bound over the table to grab Leo into a hug, squeezing his brother like he was suddenly afraid that he'd lose him if he let go. Mikey was instantly at Leo's other side, also trying to take their older brother into their arms. The trio slowly sank to the floor as Leo finally lost his composure, overwhelmed by his brothers show of concern he allowed himself to be consoled in their arms.

"W..what'd they do to you bro?" asked Raph as he pulled out of the hug so he sat an arms distance away from Leo, his hand still on his shoulder. Leo with a teary Mikey clinging to his side began rubbing tears from his eyes. "It was a long time ago Raph..I'm fine"

"No your not fine!" Raph yelled as his blood pressure visibly rose to a boiling point "you were abducted by an evil scientist"

"L..loe" Donny said after a moment eyes glued to the paper in front of him "who were in the other cages?"

"What?" asked Mikey as he slightly uncurled from his place under Leo's left arm.

"Peirce had four other mutants, the notes said they were all the same species and age..they weren't experimented on..but they were there" Donny looked up to see the pain radiate through Leo. "I promise Peirce never hurt you…you didn't have the right DNA" Donny let himself slide down and sit across from his brothers, he saw the tears Leo had been holding in start to fall as he continued. "you weren't there long..only a day..and then I got you out..I'm so sorry.."

"Leo" Donny reached over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't remember this" Raph stared blankly "we were lab rats too?"

"You didn't have the right DNA, you were only backups..Peirce found you guys in the sewers a few days after he found me..you were probably looking for me...he never did any tests on you guys"

"I don't remember" Raph whispered as Leo's earlier words registered in his head, _"you wouldn't understand, things have happened things you don't remember things you don't want to remember!"_

"An electrical blast knocked us out during the fire...splinter found us and brought us home..when I woke up three days later...splinter talked to me" leo choked "you'd forgotten the last few days..because of the electricity" leo shook his head "I guess I was glad you forgot, you shouldn't have to remember..."

Donnie couldn't hold himself back any longer he threw his arms around Leo, letting his tears overtake him as he held onto his big brother.

TBC

Apologies for the scientific mess ups, and slight angst.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, my lovely readers, I couldn't leave it there so I decided to post another chapter this one is shorter than the last four, enjoy. Also constructive criticism would be much appreciated, I am still learning and am not an accomplished writer yet.

I don't own TMNT

**Chapter 5**

Raph's P.O.V

I don't know how long we sat like that there, letting the tears just fall as we held each other up.

Raph felt the rage burning within him. _How had Leo held himself together all these years? How could he keep something like this to himself?_

After a long silence Raph choked out the question that was burning inside he gut "did Pierce hurt you?"

"No Raph, I'm alright, we're alright" Raph felt relief wash over him as he heard the sincerity in his brothers voice. But then another nagging voice at the back of his mind pushed its way forward.

"Leo earlier you said something about your twin Katanas, something about half of a whole.."

He felt Leo shudder a silent sob, before leaning over to grab a shoebox off the table. "You know what my biggest fear is?"

"Pierce" Mickey sobbed pushing his face into Leo's chest "monsters, labs" Leo patted Mikey gently shaking his head, to let his brother know that his overly active imagination was steering him wrong. "Losing you"

Startled Raph looked up to meet his brothers eyes, that was the last thing he had expected.

"My greatest fear is that I will let you down..that i'll fail..that I won't be able to save you"

"Leo" my voice seemed to stick in my throat as the tears that had just so readily flowed threatened to return. "You could never let us down Leo..ever..you're our brother...and I know I give you a hard time sometimes but I would follow you anywhere.. You that Leo don't you?"

Leo smiled and gave a small nod

Leo took in a breath as if preparing a breath "Donny you asked me who had been in the four other cages" _had Donny said four? But there were only three of them._

"And I told you..but what i didn't tell you is the fifth cage belonged to the brother I failed" Raph felt his heart pound against his chest _What brother.? Leo hadn't failed them, he had saved them! _"I managed to get you three to safety" Leo choked "but Vince never left my side, i told him to leave to find you..but he refused saying he wasn't leaving without me..and then there was a big boom..the electric blast that took your guys' memories..and then everything went black" Leo covered his face with his right hand "when I woke up..he wasn't there" There was a moment of silence as the three brothers struggled to understand what Leo was trying to tell them. "I fear losing you cause..loosing a brother is the hardest thing I ever had to go through"

"Brother?"

"After the blast... you guys forgot the last few days..and.. and Splinter never talked about him" Leo's voice came in sobs now "…he just kinda faded away"

"Who did Leo? Who faded away?" Donny asked his eyes growing wide

"Vince" Leo said the name with such conviction such brotherly love that it all threw them. Before they could ask another question Leo reached into the shoe box and pulled out a picture. It was a Polaroid picture of them. In the photograph they looked to be about four, Donny was in the front smiling widely at the camera exposing his two buck teeth. Mikey and Raph were off to the left Raph had a squirming but smiling Mikey in a headlock and to the right to Raph's utter astonishment was two identical figures. They were standing side by side arm around each other smiling at the camera in perfect unison, twin blue eyes beaming. Raph was speechless, it was Leo it was _TWO _Leos.

"Vince is the one on the far right" Leo smiled weekly as he pointed to the picture, his eyes brimming with tears

"Vince?" Raph's voice came out in a whisper, his head spinning.

"Vince was his nickname, his full name was Da Vinci"

"Da Vinci?" Donny echoed

Leo looked to the ground shyly fiddling with his fingers "Vince was my twin..my identical twin"

TCB

So yeah, Leo has a twin! For those of you who so this coming congratulations. His name is Da Vinci like Leonardo Da Vinci (wink wink). Well anyway please review, and PLEASE comment I would love to hear your thoughts and advise.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back, lots of brotherly fluff in this chapter. Please comment, some constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Without further adieu.

**Chapter 6**

Splinter's P.O.V

I let out a soothing breath as I sat across the table from my oldest son; a few hours had passed since I had found my four sons asleep in a massive group hug. When I had entered the kitchen I had seen the notes on the table, reading them I had felt my heart grow still as I remembered the day I had nearly lost everything. My eldest son woke when I came in, the pain in his eyes had cut me to my core. All these years I had quietly prayed that the memories of that night had slipped away from leo as they had for his brothers; but seeing now that they hadn't I silently cursed myself for never talking to Leo about the past. I had remained quiet about the incident, the weight of the tragedy laying on my heart, I had spared my younger sons by remaining quiet but I had forgot that Leonardo had left Peirce's Lab with the memories. Wordlessly I had watched, as Leonardo slipped away from benight his brothers' grasp, careful not to wake them as he wiggled free. Then without a word my oldest son had proceeded to put his younger brothers to bed, picking them up one by one and carrying them to their separate rooms, tucking them in with the gentleness and care I had used to tuck them all in when they were younger. After the three younger turtles were sound asleep in their beds Leonardo had joined me in the kitchen. Over the next few hours and several cups of tea we talked, Leonardo told me about what he and his brothers had discovered in Stockman's office, while I offered as much wisdom and sound advise as I could. As the conversation was beginning to come to a close, I saw my son look up at me suddenly, a look of sorrow and confusion lined his face.

"Father?"

"Yes my son"

"Are you sure Vince died in the fire?"

I sighed as a sorrow stung my heart at the mention of my lost son "sadly leonardo, I do not think your brother made it out" When I had found the lab that day after tracked down my five sons, i thought my heart would burst when I saw it on fire, but to my relief Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael were just outside the door to the underground lab, safely away from the electrical flames dancing inside. Later I felt much pride in the courage of my elder son when I had learned that Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael's lives had been saved by Leonardo, who hadn't been able to escape the building with his twin before the explosion. The blast had left Leo unconscious and close to death for three days, while his brothers had escaped practically unscathed their memory of the incident had been wiped free; but the worst had been Da vinci who Splinter was unable to find. He had found Leonardo near a drainage pipe near the edge of the lab, but amidst the rubble and fire Splinter had been unable to find his other son, no matter how hard he had looked. With the fire growing and his son's life in the balance Splinter had been forced to give up and return home where he could give his son some much needed medical attention. His already sacred heart had broken that day, and as hard as it had been on him, he knew it was just as so for Leonardo. Splinter had lost a son that day, and his son's a brother, but Leonardo had lost his twin.

"Sensai" Leonardo's voice pulled him back to the present

"Yes my son"

"What if Da Vinci's alive, is it possible he could have survived"

Splinter let out a long sigh "posible my son but not likely" Splinter thought for a moment "why do you ask"

Leonardo fiddled with the tea cup in his hands for a moment before responding. "I thought I sensed something in Stockman's lab….something..someone familiar."

Splinter sat for a moment stroking his furry chin considering what his son had spoken. Leonardo had always had a 'sixth sense' about things especially considering his brothers. Even from a very young age Leonardo had this insight, which deepened as he aged. Splinter had always been aware this ability as were his brothers, though Leo rarely spoke on it. Splinter had often suspected that Leonardo''s sixth sense had something to do with being a twin, that his deep insight and connection to his brothers and surrounding had originally stemmed from a twin connection and had developed differently in the absence of Da Vinci. Leonardo had always had a deep connection with his brothers but his connection with Da Vinci had always been deeper. Splinter knew in his heart of hearts that if by some miraculous miracle Da Vinci had survived nothing in the world could keep the two apart.

"Leonardo, love is the bond that binds us. Follow your heart Leonardo, do not be afraid to have faith for it is the strongest of allies, but do not let this hope blind you to reality, least it bind you."

Leonardo sat for a moment letting the words sink into his heart, "yes father..thank you"

Splinter gave his son a warm smile, "it has been a long night my son, a lot has been said, both between us and your brothers. What you need now is to rest, we can talk some more tomorrow if you would like, but now you should get some sleep".

Leonardo nodded giving his father a tired smile, before rising and heading to his own room.

"Goodnight sensia"

"Goodnight my son"

Raph's P.O.V

Raph felt a flood of light drift over him from the open doorway,as his tired eyes slowly opened. He was in his bed, but oddly he didn't remember crawling in here. Raph sat up against his pellows rubbing his eyes. How had he gotten here, he'd been in the kitchen with his brothers, the last thing he'd remembered was drifting off into contented sleep in a big group hug with Leo in the middle. _Leo_, Raph sat more upright as the events of yesterday unfolded themselves in his mind. It had taken every ounce of Leo's courage and strength to tell them the story; the story of how they had been kidnaped, how Leo had saved them from a mad scientist, how Raph, Donny, and Mikey had lost their memories, and how they had all lost a brother. Raph felt his chest tighten as he the last memorie, hit him. _They had another brother! There had been five of them, five not four_. The news was so overwhelming, he didn't know exactly how to respond; learning he had lost a brother whom he could barely if at all remember; it broke his heart. After taking a few minutes to re-absorb the events from the previous day; Raph ran his hand across his face before swinging his feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor. _How had he gotten here anyhow?_ He felt a small smile come to his face, _Leo, Leo must have carried him to bed after he fell asleep. _Raph couldn't push away the smile that spread across his face as he imagined his blue clad brother tucking him in like he was a little kid. Leo was always doing stuff like that for Raph and his brothers when they were younger, and although somethings faded as they got older Leo was always there for them when they needed it. He was more than just a big brother, he was their leader, and sometimes he was such an overbearing mother-hen that he almost seemed to act like a second parent. Looking back a lot of Leo's annoying habits started to make sense to Raph, now that he knew about Vince. Stepping into the kitchen, Raph saw that Mikey and Donnie were already up. Mikey was at the stove fixing breakfast while Donnie was sitting at the table a cup of coffee in one hand while the other was busy thumbing through the folder of notes from Stockman's lab.

"Morning" Raph yawned as he took the chair besides Donnie.

"Morning Raph' Donnie replied not taking his eyes of the notes.

"Morning Bro" said Mikey in his usual chipper tone "one egg or two"

"Two" replied Raph

A few minutes later Mikey scraped the eggs and toast onto a plate and handed into Raph who took it gratefully. "Thanks"

"No prob dude" said Mikey cheerfully pulling up a seat next to Raph with his own plate in hand, and after a quick grace began to chow down. "Sure you don't want any D?"

"No Mikey I'm good" said Donnie still mulling over the notes, eyebrows drawn in a frown as he sipped distractly at his coffee.

"So…" Mikey said tapping the table with his fingers nervously "are we gonna talk about last night or what?.." Raph shot Mikey a surprised look noticing in his peripheral that Donnie was doing the same.

"I mean come on dudes!" Mikey waived his arms dramatically "we just found out that Leo was held captive by a mad scientist and that we have another brother! ANOTHER BROTHER!"

"Had Mikey, had another brother" Donnie sighed.

Mikey blinked at him in surprise, "we should still talk about it though, right?"

Raph let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead with his thumb, this was _too_ big not to talk about.

"Your right Mikey, we can talk"

In a half jump have scoot Mikey pushed his chair between Raph and Donnie.

"This is crazy right Leo has a twin"

"Had mikey" corrected Donnie "and yes, but I have to say it explains a lot"

"Right!" Raph was so glad his brothers agreed "like how he could always tell what we were up to or thinking, that has to be some sorta twin insight right?"

"I'll have to do some reading on that Raph, and i can't give you an answer cause I'm not a twin...but honestly I think it makes a lot a sense. It always surprises me how Leo could always tell when I was doing something I wasn't supposed to"

"Or like he could sense when you were having a nightmare, or having a bad day" added in Mikey

"Yeah Leo kinda always had a sixth sense, but we can't prove that's a twin thing"

"No" Raph agreed "but it would make sense. Without a twin around, he turned his radar on us full blast" Raph couldn't help snickering at that comment and was relieved when his brothers joined him.

"It would also explain why he trained so hard" Donnie added thoughtfully.

"What do you mean D?"

"I mean now Leo trains hard cause he's the leader and all, I mean he trains twice as hard now as he did before. But when we were kids, he still trained hard. Twice as hard as the rest of us"

"Yeah" Raph frowned, Leo had always been like that, it had drove Raph crazy. The way fearless was always training, trying to be 'perfect' barely taking any time to wind down or relax.

"What's that have to do with being a twin?" Mikey chimed in confused.

"Leo is scared of losing us, he said it himself" Donnie looked down at his hands "he's already lost Vince, I think that's why he pushed himself so hard when were kids"

Raph's eyes widened, he'd never thought of it like that before. He'd always just assumed that Leo pushed himself so hard in order to be perfect, in order to stay Splinter's favorite. He'd never considered that Leo was doing this for them. They were all quiet for a moment as they let the knowledge of the brother they had thought they knew soak in.

"Where is Leo anyhow" Mikey asked

"He's not in the dojo?" I felt my heart speed up, leo was always the first one up. _Well he wasn't yesterday_ i reminded myself.

"No i checked earlier to see if he wanted breakfast, i thought he was with you but then you came down without him"

"He must still be sleeping" Donnie commented "he had a long night"

"Yeah, what time he getta sleep anyhow? I thought we feel asleep in the kitchen, I don't remember crawling into bed" Mikey looked at them his big blue eyes drawn together.

Raph covered his face with his hand to hide his smile, he could see Donnie next to him mirroring the same smile.

"Leo must have tucked us in last night Mikey" Donnie said failing in his attempt to hide his smile

"He did" Mikey beammed "like he used to do when we were kids?" Raph couldn't hold back the beaming smile that spread across his face.

"Good Morning my sons" Splinter said calmly as he entered the kitchen

"Morning Sensia" Raph responded in unison with Mikey and Donnie.

"I hope you all slept well". After taking a spip of his tea Splinter leveled them all with a determined but kind glance.

"I had a long talk with your brother last night, after he tucked you all into bed" Raph shared an amused glance with Donnie and Mikey as their suspicions were confirmed. But Raph smiled faded as he realized what Leo and their father must have talked about last night.

"I assume Leonardo is still sleeping, our conversation last night was as long as it draining. But it is all the better he is not up yet, cause I feel the need to talk to you"

"What about sensia" asked Donnie.

"You have learned a lot last night, and I want you to feel free to come to me if ever you want to talk"

"Sensai?" asked Mikey squirming in his chair.

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"What was Vince like" Mikey frowned as he spoke "I don't remember him"

Raph saw Splinter smile, "he was a quiet boy, kind and considerate. He often sat contemplating, and some of his questions often took me by surprise" Splinter chuckled "he was a lot like Leonardo in that way"

"Was Vince exactly like Leonardo" Raph couldn't help asking the question, he knew they had been twins, but he wanted to know how similar the two were. Raph couldn't imagine his life with _two _Leos.

"Vince and Leo were as close as two drops of water, and although they seemed to be connected somehow, and rarely apart. The two could at times be as different as fire and water"

"What?!" asked Raph completely and utterly baffled, _they were twins, didn't that mean they were supposed to be the same?_

Splinter chuckled lightly "Da Vinci was much more bold than Leonardo, and not nearly as grounded, the two balanced each other out"

Donnie and Mikey scooted closer, as their father continued a wistful look in his deep brown eyes. "Da Vinci never hesitated to speak his mind even if it hurt those around him, if he saw something as true he said it. Although he was very young I could tell he was going to grow up to be a passionate spirit" he let out a small sigh.

"Sensia" Donnie aked evenly "what do you mean the two balanced each other out?"

Splinter smiled "even at a young age Leonardo was the piece maker, but Da Vinci he was the instigator." Splinter's eyes took on a hint of mischievousness as he continued "Leonardo was always getting Da Vinci out of trouble while Da Vinci was always getting him _into _trouble" Raph let his mouth gape, _Leonardo into trouble, Fearless never did anything wrong, he never broke the rules._ Splinter's insinuation was just so out of character of the protective older brother Raph knew.

"Leonardo got into trouble" Mikey's baffled response resounded with Raph's own shock.

Splinter chuckled softly "yes Michelangelo quiet often, you know Leonardo as the quiet and reserved leader he is now. But around his twin" splinter's smile widened "he was quiet more daring"

Raph couldn't help scooting closer to join his brothers who sat elbows on the table with their chins in their hands eager for Splinter to continue. Here was this totally other side to his oldest brother that Raph hadn't really seen, and was beyond curious to find out about.

"There was this one time.."

"Oh oh story time" Mickey squealed pulling his knees up to his chest as he rocked back in forth in anticipation.

"..that Da vinci had decided that turtles were intended to fly. He had went around taking the feathers out of each of your pillows. After making quite a mess, he managed to half glue have sow it into a pair of wings. He had enlisted his twin's help in this endeavor and had somehow and the two of them had made quite a mess out of their project. Between the glue and the contents of five feather pillows the two of two of them were covered in feathers from head to toe. The looked like a pair of identical chickens" as the sight popped into his head Raph burst into laughter, hearing Mikey and Donnie launching frantically beside him. After the bout of laughter had worn him out and the noise died down, Raph swiped away a tear under the lid of his eye before settling down in his chair as his father continued.

"Despite my reprimanding of their mess and behavior, the twin snuck out during the night to test their new invention"

"Your joking?" Donnie interrupted "Leo never sneaks, also he wouldn't go against a direct order, especially for something so..so silly" Raph nodded in agreement, this didn't sound like Leo, Vince? Well he didn't know him, but Leonardo no. Leo was a rule follower, and Raph often picked on his older brother for being so stingy with the rules and never loosening up or having fun.

Splinter smiled evenly nodding in agreement with his sons. "Yes the stunt was silly, and quiet stupid. I laugh at it now, but this recklessness nearly resulted in disaster"

Raph's eyes widened "wait you mean they really tried to fly?"

"Yes" said Splinter, his left hand stroking his chin "and failed"

Raph felt his heart jerk as the story took an unexpected turn. "Da Vinci being the dare devil was is, tested the invention in the eastern sewer system. It wasn't long before I knew the twins had snuck out but by the time I got there" Splinter was shaking his head "Da Vinci had jumped off a sewer pipe and was hanging very high above a drainage basin. Leonardo following suit was climbing down to help him" Raph felt his heart in his throat, _was this why Leo was so scared of heights. Not like I could blame him after that!_ "Afterwards when I was repermainign them _again _the second time in a twenty-four hour period over the same project" sensia took a breath "Da Vinci did something that surprised me, Leo as always took the blame. But Da vinci looked up at me calmly and stated "if dare a bin wind I woulda flown fada" splinter smiled as he remembered his brothers confidence and stubborn courage. "Yes the two of them were always pulling stunts such as that"

Raph smiled kindly at Splinter feeling as though he knew his brother a little bit better, both the one he had lost and the one that he called 'fearless'.

Raphael sat in the kitchen with his father and brothers for hours, letting the morning slip past as they talked. Basking in the warmth of his father's stories and the presence of his family.

TBC

I decided to give Leo and Vince some childhood stories. This gives a basis of why Leo is always so overprotective, and constantly circulating on failure, but mainly I just wanted to add some brotherly fluff :) I'm going to be gone for memorial weekend so I won't be able to post until monday or tuesday, please don't abandon this story. Have a good weekend.

-sayonara


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm back :) Warning this chapter is filled with lots of family fluff and sappy sentiment.

**Chapter 7**

Leo's P.O.V

Leo yawned, stretching his arms out over his head before curling up in a tight ball. Leo had had a restless night sleep, just like the night before his sleep was bombarded with dreams and memories, and visions that sat somewhere in between the two.

"I don't think he's up yet doofus"

"Well are we just going to let him sleep all day?"

Leo struggled to open one tired eye as the voices outside his door pulled him into a state of semi consciousness.

"Let him sleep Mikey, he had a long night" Leo heard Donnies' muffled voice outside his door.

"Awww…. He looks so comfy" siad Mikey's high pitch voice, making Leo settle deeper into his covers. All of a sudden Leo felt a weight at the end of his bed as Mikey bounded into his room and jumped onto his bed, the motion causing Leo to half bounce the motion pulling him abruptly out of the hands of sleep.

"Whaa" he mumbled sitting up to find a wide eyed Mikey smiling at him from the end of his bed.

"Look what you did Mikey, you went and woke'm up"

"Sorry" said Mikey with a shrug his smile never disappointing.

"Is alright" I answered in the middle of a yawn, shocked that I had slept in again but at the same time greatful. A felt a smile cover my face as Donnie and Raph slid onto the bed next to Mikey. I slid so that I was sitting sideways with my back against the wall so that my brothers could sit beside me. Donnie settled down on my left next to Mikey and Raph shuffled over to sit on my right side. I let my head tilt over and rest gently on my immediate younger brother's broad shoulder. Taking in a breath as the familiarity of their presence comforted and warmed my heart and soul. Raph leaned against me and let his head rest on mine. Sighing I closed my eyes as i sat in comfortable silence with my brothers. After a few minutes of bliss Mikey asked "hey Leo are you asleep"

"Quiet Mikey, do you want to wake him? Again" Donnie scolded

I smiled as I listened to my two younger brothers before responding groggily "I'm awake Mikey..just resting my eyes"

"Hey leo"

"Yeah Donnie" I yawned, snuggling deeper into Raph's shoulder

"I never thanked you"

"For what" I asked, trying to get my sleep filled brain to wrap around my brother's statement

"For saving us" Donnies replied "you risked your life getting us out of that lab...Splinter said you almost died" Leo frowned at the memorie.

"That's what brothers are for Donnie" I said lifting my head to meet his eyes "I would do anything for you..any of you" I said sincerely letting my eyes meet each of my brothers. "I hope you know that...and I hope you know how much I love you" I said trying to hold back the emotion, "I know I don't say it much not nearly enough but I love you..I love you all and I don't know what I would do without you"

At my last words Donny, Mikey and Raph threw their arms around me, squeezing me in a group bear hug, that I willingly embrace, letting my arms wrap around them as I snuggled my face into Raph's shoulder once again.

"We love you too bro" Raph said his voice a little teary.

"Yeah leo" Mikey echoed, his bright voice sounding a little teary also "and we aint ever going anywhere"

"That's right Bro" Leo hurd Donnie almost sniffle "cause we're brothers and nothing is ever going to change that, nothing! Were bound by love leo, where a family and nothing could ever change that...we'll always be there for you"

Leo buried his face into his brothers shoulder letting the words wash over him. Knowing the words to be truths in his heart of hearts. Knowing deep down that the bonds of brotherhood, could pull them through anything; cause love overrides all evils. He knew deep down inside that just as they wouldn't leave him, he would never leave them.

"Hey" Mikey said after a while "you overslept breakfast, but do you want lunch?"

_Overslept breakfast! That was a first _"sure thing Mikey" he said wiping at his face as he pulled out of the hug. Raph let out a hand, pulling him to his feat. And the three brothers headed down stairs.

The next few days went on like clockwork, falling back into their old routine of training. They talked a lot, Splinter told them all stories and memories, Raph, Mikey and Donnie joked about how it would be to have another brother around, and Leo embraced it all, he talked about the lab, about the serum but most of all he talked about his twin.

Leo let out a long sigh, he had felt the need to go above ground now for the last few days. He knew it was stupid to attempt going alone, but he feared bringing his brothers to the surface. He was too distracted to feel confident in his ability to protect them if a threat arose.

"And just where do you think you are going?" a calm voice stopped Leo in his tracks out the door. He was dressed in his black-loner stealth garb, his twin katana at his side and various tools and supplies that he might need strapped around his shell. Leo bit his lip, sending up a silent prayer as he turned around to face his purple clad brother.

"Head back to bed Donnie" Leo said sternly

"No way Leo" Donnies eyes shot open "I'm not letting you go above ground by yourself!"

Leo let out a breath, he knew if the table were turned that there was no way he'd let any of his brothers pull a stunt like this.

"There's something I gotta do Donnie..and I'd feel better If i knew you guys were at home and safe."

"And what's that fearless" Leo turned around to see Raph appear out of nowhere to stand beside Donnie, his arms folded across his chest, wearing a frown of warning.

"Stay out of this Raph" Leo bit, trying to stay cool

"Stay out of it?!" Raph bit out "how can I stay out of it? When your obviously on your way to pull some stupid stunt on your own, and get yourself killed! I knew something was up by how you were acting tonight, but I had no clue that you were going to do something like this"

"LEO" Mikey screamed as he bounded over and wrapped the elder in a suffocating hug "I know you want to go solo, but were coming with you" Leo's eyes widened in surprise, he thought he'd been more secretive about his intentions than this, but the fact that all three of his brothers were standing here insufferably insisting that he not go alone, proved Leo wrong.

Leo let out a hiss of resignation as his eyes softened "I guess there's no way of talking you out of not going?" Raph' let his arms unfold as a small smile crossed his face, Donnie stepped forward to put his hand on Leo's shoulder as he gave him a warm smile, telling him that Leo had indeed guessed correctly. Mikey just squeezed Leo tighter before releasing him to fall in behind the elder before they all took of down the tunnels.

"Mind telling us what we're doing here Leo?" Raph asked, he sat a few feet away from Leo on the rooftop, he was laid back against a brick wall throwing a ball up and down in front of him in utter boredom.

"Yeah" Donnie was sitting to Raph's right rubbing the back of his head "they way you were all decked out I thought you were gonna break into stockman's or something"

"I know!" said Mikey who was standing on his head next to Donnie "I thought we were gonna do something dangerous, instead we've been sitting on this rooftop for like ever!"

Leo let out a sigh and closed his eyes, concentrating, reaching. His effort was short lived as Mikey's whining pulled Leo out of his concentration. Leo let out a sigh "you were the ones who wanted to come along, if your bored you can go home"

Raph rolled his eyes dramatically "and leave you hear alone with Shredder and his gangs on the loose and probably scowling the city looking for us, I don't think so"

"Leo" asked Donnie after a moment "what are we doing up here, I mean if we're hear we could at least be let in on the secret so we could help instead of just sit here twiddling on fingers"

Leo let out a sigh as he sank down to sit next to his brothers, keeping his eyes on his feat.

"I thin Da vinci is alive" he let the words fall out of his mouth. Leo could hear Raph and Mikey gasp beside him

"Alive?" Raph's voice choked out his eyes widening "are you sure"

Leo shook his head slowly "no" with a breath he let his eyes meet his brothers' "I'm not sure I just..sensed something in Stockman's lab, and the feeling hasn't gone away."

"What do you mean sensed something" Mikey asked

Leo let out a sigh unsure of how to explain "you know how I can always tell when your going to play a prank on me" Leo smiled remembering how his younger brother Dr. Prankenstein could never prank him

"Yeah" said Mikey in a confused voice "how do you do that anyway"

"I can sense where you are and kinda see it coming..well in Stockman's lab I kinda got the same feeling, but I knew it wasn't you or Raph or Donnie"

"You mean like your twin sensors or something just kinda like turned on?" Raph fumbled his eyes searching Leo's. Leo sighed _that wasn't completely right, but it was close enough_ so he gave his brother a slow nod. Mikey's eyes widened "that's what we're doing out here! Were looking for our lost brother!" he let out a small squeal as he bounded up, to jump around letting his eyes wip around in surveillance as if their lost brother would suddenly appear.

"You could have told me Leo" Donnie cut in his eyes squished together as he visibly grappled with the task, "i'm so unprepared for this, I coulda bought tracking tech or binoculars at least"

Raph's P.O.V

"ohh bout we use the t-phones" Mikey beamed

"Mikey those can be used to track us...but not Vince..he doesn't have one" Donnie explained

"Oooooo, I know" Mikey beamed "we could create a gigantic magnet".

"MIKEY" Raph smiled as he watched Donnie turn red, the two had been bickering about plans for the last half an hour. Mikey had managed to come up with at least a hundred of the stupidest most outrageous strategies Raph had ever heard. He smiled to himself quietly at least he was trying. After Leo had revealed what they were doing on the rooftop, Raph had felt helpless. He didn't know what to do, Donnie had mulled over plans, Mikey had as joined him in the effort, even if all he accomplished was to de-rail and enrage Donnie. Raph turned his head to see his blue clad brother sitting on his other side, Leo had his eyes closed and head turned down as he sat back against the wall. Obviously struggling to hold his concentration as their two brothers broke into an all out brawl over Mikey's next suggestion: Lurring Vince to them with Pizza.

"It's the perfect plan D" Mikey yelped as Donnie's foot impacted with his chin, Mikey had Donnies arm in a lock as the two wrestled on the ground. "We all _Love _pizza dude, it's like in our DMA or whatever"

"DNA Mikey DNA not DMA and besides that isn't like imposible"

"Why"

"Pizza can't possibly be in our DNA that's just..stupid" Raph turned amused at the situation, only half observing the fight had finally broken Leo's concentration. Turning he smiled at the leader who just sat there shaking his head, the faintest smile on his face as their two brothers rolled across the rooftop.

"Also Mikey" Donnie stated matter of factly as he finally managed to pin Mikey "we don't even know if our missing link likes Pizza"

"How could he not?" Mikey's voice cracked "of course he likes pizza he is our brother"  
Movement of to the side caught the corner of his eye. Raph grabbed his sais, noticing his movement Mikey and Donnie immediately stopped wrestling sitting up at full attention, there hands grabbing at their weapon.

"What is it Raph?" Mikey whispered

"I don't know" he respond his eyes darting around. Just then he saw the figure dart across the rooftop two building in front of them jumping from building to building, circling the one they were on moving in a zigzag pattern. He heard Mikey gulp beside him and felt Donnie stiffen his grip on his bow, Raph stood at alert ready to attack. He turned his head to Leo ready for the signal of attack;, shocked when he saw Leo standing hands at his side, not at his weapons, staring straight ahead not, even tensed for the battle. Then without a word Leo took off across the rooftop, running at breakneck speed arms out behind him. Raph could do nothing but gape in shock. Shaking his head to clear it, he huffed to his stunned brothers "come on" before darting after their elder brother. Raph watched in utter amazement as Leo quickly caught up with the stranger but instead of meeting him head on like Leo would usually do with someone who had been circling them like prey. Leo mirrored the Strangers movement, Raph watched as the two lept from rooftop to rooftop mear inches from each other, their zig-zag movements magically in sink. Yet neither one attacked the other, Leo's weapons were still strapped to his back.

"What's he doing?" Donnie gasped beside him. Raph shook his head hoping the movement would clear the fog and confusion from his brain. "Being a complete idiot!" he answered. Raph couldn't take his eyes off his brother and the stranger, it looked almost like a dance, as they jumped from building to building their paths criss crossing. Mere inches from each otehr as they skidded past each other at breakneck speed, one miss calculation and they could crash.

"Guys" Mikey's worried voice pulled Raph from his thoughts, looking at where his orange clad brother was pointing, Raph watched Leo and the stranger diverged from their dance going separate ways before identically turning to rush toward the same building, Raph stared in horror at the drop ahead, as the two powered forward destined to crash together. In perfect unison the two reached out their hands, as they flew through the air. Spinning like a top hat as they pulled each other into a hug as the plummeted toward the rooftop. At the last second they both extended their legs landing gracefully on the rooftop, still encircled in a hug.

Raph stopped on the edge of the rooftop his legs jelly and his heart pounding. He felt Donnie shake him back into reality. Shaking his head letting relief flood him as acknowledged that his brother had not tumbled to his utter doom, he bounded over carefully flanked by his younger brothers to were Leo kneeled his arms still wrapped around the stranger who was also holding Leo in a death-lock hug. Raph slowed his pace as he approached signalling for Mikey and Donnie to as well, he felt anger flood his chest but as he got within earshot his insults fell dead on his lips at Leo's tearful voice.

"I thought you were dead!" Raph felt his heart pound as the saw Leo face nuzzled into the strangers neck, sobbing. "Do you know how much it hurt? Thinking you were gone"

"Of course I did!" the stranger choked back, shuddering a sob beneath Leo's arms

"I felt your heart stop Leo!" Raph's breath caught as the stranger spoke his brothers name "I thought you were dead Leo! I thought you died in the fire...when you pushed me out of the way...I lived because of you...and then I couldn't;'t find you.." the voice came in sobbs "and then...and then I felt your heart stop"

"Your alive...I'm alive..everything's ok now, were together" Leo whispered, pulling him closer. Raph exchanged a glance with Mikey and Donnie who looked as utterly confused as him. Leo sniffled as he pulled out of the embrace turning to him, Donnie and Mikey like he had just realized they were there. Raph swallowed unsure of what to say..still completely and utterly confused. Leo gave him a small smile, before waving them over to the figure who was still clinging to his shoulder. Raph kneeled down carefully in front of his brother, as Mikey and Donnie mimicked his actions on his left and right. Leo smiled tears pouring down his face as he turned to look at his younger brothers, Raph felt his eyes widen as he realized it was a turtle. A mutant turtle just like them! The turtle in Leo's arms turned to face them, Raph felt his heart bang in his chest as ice blue eyes gazed into is. Two sets of identical eyes gazed back at him.

TBC

Who is this stranger? How does he know Leo? Has the missing piece of their family fallen back into place? Tune in tomorrow to find out same time same channel. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Donnie's P.O.V

He stared dumbfounded at the sight before him. _Impossible! It can't be! Yet it must be, I mean look at him! _Staring at the figure in front of him, this figure was the exact picture of Leo. Donnie felt his head spinning, the usually by the book and logical turtle was at a loss for words as his mind grappled with the inevitable with the illogical, the impracticable and the seemingly impossible. Donnie had felt overblown with emotions in learning Leo's secret, about how he had been a lab rat for Pierce, and although Leo claimed that he was fine, Donnie couldn't help feel pain that his brother had born this secret all his life. That Donnie a scientist greatly opposed to animal research didn't know his own brother had been a suspect of this brutal system. Yet the whirlwind hadn't stopped there, Donnie had learned that he and his younger brothers had been captured and held alongside Leo, yet not as long and it was because of their fearless and overprotective older brother that they hadn't faced experimentation themselves. This information had been withheld from Donnie in the depth of his mind for years, unlike Leo Donnie and his brothers didn't have to live with the memories of the lab, the experiments, and the loss of their brother Vince. Learning about their lost brother had been the biggest shock. Guilt, pain, and grief were just the brink of the emotions Donnie felt when he learned this well kept secret and it hurt even more to think Leo had held this emotions solo all these years. The last few days had been laden with tears and stories. Donnie had watched alongside Raph and Mikey as Leo slowly withdrew into contemplation and worry, they had intervened as Leo attempted to sneak out on his own. But the events that had unfolded on Leo's not so solo mission were what Donnie had least expected. Donnie had struggled to hold his racing mind together as he took in the maginture of Leo's news. When Leo had mentioned that he didn't believe Vince to be dead, part of Donnie wanted to be sceptical the part of him that was scientific, but then again he had learned first hand how reliable Leo's unspoken sixth sense really was. It was this as well as brotherly love and devotion that had pulled Donnie into planning mode, mulling over supplies and strategies to track down the missing link. Mikey's input had been distracting, but it had also kept Donnie from freaking out over the possibility. Raph's sudden warn of danger and Leo's sudden and irrational disappears had been more than concerning. Donnie was at first spellbound at the graceful and intricate frolike, and then terror stricken as his older brother flung himself into potential pearl. Before Donnie had the chance to recover and scold his brother he had found himself flung blindly into further confusion at the overheard conversation. Standing in the present Donnie felt his mind spinning the words repeating over and over again in his head as he stared at the twins. Twins! Vince was alive, not only that he was sitting right in front of him.

Donnie felt his throat close up and his mouth dry up. _Say something you idiot! _Donnie felt like an idiot sitting there dumbfounded for once in his life at a loss for words at a loss of even what to think. HIs mind was spinning his throat dry and all he could do was sit and stare. Vince slowly pulled out of Leo's embrace to turn his deep blue eyes on the three of them, his smile conveying a million emotions Donnie could not read. Before Donnie could muster up the courage or the words to speak, Vince through his arms around Donnie. Donnie let out a soft and sudden gasp at the embrace, before hugging his lost brother close to his chest letting the utter confusion and doubt drift away as he clung on. _Was this really happening? Could it be? He felt so real..._Donnie closed his eyes as he let the reality of the situation wash over him, struggling to get his pounding heart and breathing under control. He felt Vince slowly pull away his face only inches from Donnies his deep blue eyes gazing carely back at him. "Donnie" the voice said softly after a moment, Donnie felt his heart pound in his chest as his lost brother spoke his name. "You..you remember me?" he sputtered in utter surprise and terror, horrified that although his brother remembered him he did not remember Vince. "How could I forget my genius baby brother" he smiled softly as his eyes swept over Donnie "and you still have your gap teeth" Before Donnie could respond vince turned his eyes toward Raph grabbing the hot head without warning and pulling him into a fervent embrace. Pulling back to give him a noogie "oh I've missed you Raphael". Vince then turned his blue eyes beaming his smile spreading to cover his whole face as he turned to his orange clad brother. "Mikey!"

"Vince" Mikey didn't hesitate to throw himself into the elder turtles arms, wrapping their lost brother into a tight hug. Vince bent his head to rest his chin on the top of Mikey's head as he gazed exuberantly at his family. "I've missed you all so much"

"I've missed you too brother" Leo answered as he put a hand on his twin's shoulder "more than you could ever imagine" Mikey jumped up suddenly, "we gotta get back and tell master splinter!" he yelled joyfully "He's going to be ecstatic to hear your alive!" Donnie watched speechlessly as Leo and Mikey pulled a grinning Vince to his feat and started heading back to the two of them rambling on interrupting each other about how glad they were to have Vince back and how Sensia was going to react….Donnie looked over to Raph to see that the hot head was as flustered as Donnie felt. Reaching up to put a hand on his older brothers shoulder, Donnie let his eyes meet Raph's glad he wasn't the only one lost for words and how to react. The two of them stood for a second letting the weight of the last few minutes sink in before darting after their three brothers.

Vince moved across the rooftops with ease, remaining close at Leonardo's side the whole journey home. When the reached the sewers Vince became reluctant, despite his unease he followed us down as we sensitively pushed and prodded. Of course Mikey talked the whole way home, telling elaborate stories of our adventures in the sewers and pointing out landmarks in our underground labyrinth as we neared the layer. Waving his hands around exuberantly as we finally entered out home. "Welcome home Vince" Mikey shouted "I hope things haven't changed to much but I'd love to give you a tour anyway and then.." he was cut off as our father approached concern in his voice "Michelangelo where have you been. My sons you were not supposed to go above ground.."his voice fell short as his eyes landed upon his missing son. I felt a burst of pure joy flood my heart at the sight of the tears of pure joy in my father's eyes as he rushed forward to embrace his teary missing child.

"My son, oh my son" whispered Sensei as tears fell down his face. He pulled back to look at Da Vinci letting his eyes take him in as he lvoeling stroked the side of his face "After all these years you have returned to us my dear Da Vinci" Donnie watched as his father bent down to wipe away the tears shimmering in Da Vinci's yes "words can express the sorrow I felt when I thought you were gone...nor the joy I feel at your return." Da Vinci let out a small sob as he trough himself into his father's arms happy to be back home. Several minutes passed before Splinter spoke again his voice calm and clear like the river. His eyes never leaving his son as he continued to soothingly stroke his head. "I have many questions as I am sure you do as well" He let out a long sigh "tonight we well eat, rest, and relish in your return" He pulled away to look into his returned son's eyes "but tomorrow you have a story to tell"

"Hai sensei"

"Shoo I don't want to wake them" I whispered as we crept toward Leo's room opening the door just a crack to look into where the two twins slept. From my place at the door it looked like a mess of arms and legs as the two reunited twins cuddled together. You couldn't tell which was which. Donnie smiled to himself as last nights event reenfoldeed themselves to him. Vince had been so happy to see them all, glad to try any food invention Mikey wanted to throw at him, content to watch them interact. Leo was of course beaming at his returned twin, Donnie was surprised he wasn't doing flips for as much energy and joy that radiated from him. Mikey was just as happy, talking nonstop about this and that. Vince gave into all of Mikey's whims food and movies you name it. He seemed to spoil and baby Mikey just like the rest of them did. Raph, well he was happy to he was just a little awkward and out of place (Donnie could relate). Splinter was as calm as ever and overjoyed at his son's return. Donnie smiled at the two exhausted twins, after the movie they had gone to bed, but Donnie knew they had stayed up all night talking.

"Let's head down to breakfast" I said smiling

"But i wanted to ask Vince what he likes, I wanted to make his favorite" Mikey whined.

"I think he'd appreciate he's sleep more egghead" Raph said as he pulled Mikey out of the room by his face. "Come on, I'm sure he'll like whatever you make him...just as long as it's one of your weird concoctions"

Mikey smiled as the trio headed toward the kitchen "when has my food ever been weird?"

Raph and Donnie shared a glance, Donnie sighed rubbing his forehead, it had been a taxing last few hours, he would let this one go.

It wasn't long before the smell of eggs and bacon pulled the twins out of their sleep and into the kitchen.

"Morning guys" Leo yuaned as he strolled into the kitchen stretching.

"Slept in again fearless?" Raph joked, Donnie caught Vince raise an eyebrow at the nickname. _Yeah there's a lot he's going to have to get used to. _Donnie made a silent vow, to help him adjust in anyway he could.

Leo smiled at Raph acknowledging the comment "Don't count on it becoming habit"

"Morning Vince" Donnie chimed gesturing to an open chair next to him. The sleepy turtle happily accepted 'Morning Donatello" he said liking the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"Did ya sleep well?" Raph asked

"Alright I guess" He yawned again, "Leo wouldn't stop talking"

"I've been reunited with my twin, who I thought was dead for all these years and you expected me to just go to sleep?" Leo asked exasperated from his place at the stove pouring his morning tea. "If you thought that well you've got another thing coming" he said more light heartedly shaking his head "cause i've got questions. Tons of them" Leo gave his twin a smile. "Coffee or tea?"

"Um..tea, its to early for coffee yet" Leo handed Vince the cup before taking a seat on his other side.

"What's for breakfast Mikey" Leo asked

"Oh oh your going to love this dude" Mikey chimed "I didn't know what you liked and D wouldn't let me make you so I'm sticking with the classics...eggs, bacon and pancakes"

"That sounds great" Vince smiled "there's nothing like the smell of bacon in the morning"

As the brothers munched on the meal, Donnie couldn't help staring as the two twins eat side by side. Leo had told them that he and Vince were identical but even with prior knowledge the site was uncanny. Donnie listed quietly as Vince made conversation mainly with Mikey and Leo, laughing at Mikey's jokes and banter. Donnie liked the sound, Vince had a musical voice very soft and lyrical and he was so polite, yet not overly quiet either not like Leo. And it was good to hear him laugh.

"Good morning my sons" Splinter smiled at the site of all his sons at the breakfast table.

"Morning father" vince smiled as he said the name. Splinter visibly brightened at the title, brushing Vinces head enduringly as he headed toward the stove for some tea.

"I trust you slept well my son"

Raph snorted "na the twins stayed up all night chattering like birds"

Splinter's smile turned to a serious expression as he took a set at the front of the table "speaking of talking, Da Vinci if you are ready your brothers and I would like to hear your story."

Donnie waited in anticipation as Vince took a breath visibly preparing himself, before nodding.

"When we were captured" he began after a moment "Leo and I were put in separate cages, the rest of you were caught a few days later." He took a deep sigh as he lowered his eyes.

"Did they hurt you my son?" Splinter asked concern plastered on his face as he reached forward to place a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Donnie felt his blood boil as he thought about the lab. From what Leo had told them (which he knew wasn't everything) and what he'd read in Stockman's notes: Donnie knew enough about the experiment to know it wasn't exactly humane. Donnie felt immediate relief shoot through him as Vince shook his head slowly, and noticed Raph who had been leaning over the table visibly relax in mirrored relief.

"No" Vince's voice shook a little as he continued "they didn't do much with me...Leo insisted they use him instead" Donnies eyebrows shot up at once at the mention of his brothers name. Leo had told them he had been protective of them when they had been captured assuring Donnie that he hadn't let the scientists harm his little brothers, Donnie hadn't considered that Leo would try to shield Vince as well. _Seriously Donnie this is Leo were talking about, overprotective eldest! What did you think. _But the way Leo had broken down in the kitchen saying he had failed? Donnie felt utterly confused, and not for the first time in the last twenty four hours he was not appreciating the trend. "We had basically identical DNA, but they only need mine for a few things. The tests and stuff, where mainly all Leo" Vince looked up to meet Leo's eyes before continuing "I was so scared Leo I thought I was going to lose you" he looked down as the tears filled his eyes "I thought I did lose you?"

"What do you mean my son?" Splinter asked kindly resting a hand on vinces shoulder encouraging yet not pressing him to continue.

"It all happened so fast.." Vince staggered "I saw your signal then ya jumped of the examining table next thing I know you had the keys and were yelling at us to head toward the door"

"Why didn't you follow them?" Leo interrupted his eyes brimming with tears

Vince mouth gaped momentarily before continuing "you were hurt Leo! You were in pain, I wasn't about to leave you behind, you were on the verge of collapse. There was no way I was getting out a' there without ya"

"You saved my life Vince" Leo said after a moment, "after the fire...I was drained I woulda made it halfway to the door..but then…"

"Leo you saved me as much as I saved you" Vince grabbed Leo's face forcing him to meet his eyes. "You pushed me out of the way, you put yourself in danger to push me out of the way. I'm alive because of you" suddenly Leo let out a sob and pulled Vince into a hug. "Don't ever do that to us again...I thought you were gone"

Vince let out a small sob to as he pulled Leo in tighter "after I crawled out of the drainage pipe you pushed me into further down the tunnels..I kept looking for you and calling your name..I was so scared Leo...and then i had felt it...I felt your heart stop...you have NO idea how much that hurt Leo"

"I'm sorry vince I'm so sorry"

"Wait what?" Raph interrupted after a long moment breaking up the tender scene. "What do you mean ya felt his heart stop?" Raph asked his eyes wide and his right hand balled into a fist.

"Raphael" splinter scolded before taking a sigh and softening his voice as he continued "I'm so sorry that I did not find you my son" he said looking at vince his eyes conveying his past sorrow and regret "i searched..but the fire was growing and your brother needed immediate medical attention" He lowered his head shaking it "I didn't even think to check the drainage pipe" he mumbled half to himself, he looked up when Vince's hand rested on his shoulder giving his father a reassuring smile, he returned it before sobering to face Raphael. "When we discussed this event, earlier this week my sons I told you that Leonardo had fought for his life and that we nearly lost him" Donnie nodded grimacing at the thought of their leader and eldest brother so close to death. "What i did not tell you my sons" splinter continued "is how closely Leonardo fought death, he remained in its grasp for several minutes before I was able to revive him. He remained unconscious for three days following." Donnie felt his mouth fly open and his heart pound within his chest. Beside him Raph punched the table issuing a slew of curse words

"LEO" Mikey cried bounding over to embrace their blue clad brother.

"I'm fine Mikey" Leo soothed patting they youngest's arm reassuringly

"No..it aint fine" Raph spat "you died leo..Vince said himself he felt ya leave"

"But I was allowed to return" Leo smiled "i don't remember this..but I want to think on this as a merical not a sorrow"

"I'm just glad you're here" Vince smiled putting a hand on Leo's shoulder

"Me too brother, me too" Leo let out a sigh before turning to face Vince head on "so now that we have covered the fact that neither of us died. _Where have you been all these years?_" vince smiled at Leo's overprotective worried tone. "I promise Leo i'm quite alright" turning to the rest of him he rubbed the back of his head "its kinda a long story"

"We have all day" Spliner smiled "there is no need to rush"

Vince let out a sigh letting the tension for the earlier conversation drift away before continuing.

"While I was looking for you" vince stated gesturing to Leo " I was found by Mia..a mutant like us by a cat" he smiled shyly as he continued "she asked me if I was ok and If i was lost..I Told here what had happened and that I couldn't find my brothers..after talking for awhile I realized I didn't know where home was or how to get back. She took me back to here home where she lived with her husband Troy. They were really nice they kinda took me in and tried their best to help me find you guys again. We spent months walking the sewers trying to find paths that were familiar or anyone who I would know. After a while they sat me down and had a long talk with me, they said that they were moving to Montana that they had had these plans for a while now, that they had cousins in the country who were going to take them in and that it would be easier for mutants in the country than in the sewers. They said that the didn't feel right with leaving me here alone, they said they were willing to stay here and help me continue looking or I could come with them to montana as their son" he took a deep breath "I chose the second option, I had been looking for so long with no luck. I'm sorry sensei" Vince let his eyes meet their fathers where, he met no anger no pain or betrayal only love.

"I am grateful to these strangers who took care of you my son"

"They took great care of me sensei they treated me as my own. And honestly I love the wide open spaces, I loved the mountains and the trees, at night you could millions of stars not like hear, and the forest the smells and of course Troy taught me to fish and I became one of the best on the blackfoot if I don't say so myself." he blushed as he continued "I was pretty happy, I had friends, all mutant cats" he shrugged as he continued "as a turtle in the forest filled with cats I never really fit in and I missed you guys. I was glad when Troy''s brother trained me as a ninja" his smile widening.

"How'd ya come back to New York" Raph asked hesitantly

"Well a while ago a walking fish passed through asking for a bunch of weird supplies and things, in the local areas, kinda spooked my family out and all. So doing a little investigating with my cousins I found out he was working for this shred dude and was gathering supplies for Stockman someone to recreate Nijal Peirce's experiment. That's when I realized something big was going down..I barely got permission to come hear. It's only because of my uncle and Troy, I never thought Mom i mean Mia was going to let me come here. But it involved my past and my family so I had to come" he threw his arms up in the air. "And i'm so glad I did if I hadn't I never would have found you guys again. I mean I thought I was dreaming when I saw you guys in the lab during my scout trip"

"You were there?" Mikey asked shocked "i didn't even see ya"

"I was trained as a ninja Mikey..not being seen is the whole point" Vince smirked

"You were trained well my son..I am anxious to work with you to improve your skills as well as learn for your technique."

Vince beamed "I would love that father"

"I can't believe it" Ralph mumbled "you were abducted by a scientist, raised in the country by a clan of mutant cats who taught you nijitsue?"

"Fate has a sense of humor Raphael" Vince chuckled. And just like that the brothers found themselves in a sloppy group hug once again.

The next few weeks had preceded like clock work, Master splinter had forbidden them from returning to the surface so their days had been taken up of training, movies, pinball, games and overall getting to know their brother again. Donnie had felt a little out of place at times as he struggled to adjust as his family grew. But he couldn't complain much, Vince was pretty cool. Although like the rest of his brothers he couldn't relate or understand Donnie and his scientific mind it hadn't kept him from reaching out and admiring his younger brother's mind. Donnie had loved the attention and had enjoyed showing off and explaining his inventions and works to his older brother. It wasn't just Donnie Vince had been reaching out to either, he'd spent hours on end playing video games with Mikey (who Vince had appeared to develop a soft spot for). It wasn't uncommon to walk into the living room and find the to sitting on the couch eating pizza and reading comics, watching movies, playing video games or just talking. Mikey had discovered that Vince had never had pizza before! This had resulted in three days on end with nothing but pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And surprisingly Vince hadn't complained, his initial reaction to pizza was priceless, Donnie was sure he had probably reacted the same way when he tasted the culinary masterpiece for the first time. Donnie chucked to himself at the memory, Mikey sitting face in his fists inches away in anticipation as Vince took his first bite, Raph a few feet away rolling his eyes at Mikey yet equally curios, and Donnie standing nearby ready to jump in and diffuse the situation if Vince ended up hating pizza (for heaven knows why). To our immediate relief Vince's eyes had brightened his eyebrows shot up and announced that it was delicious and he wanted to eat it everyday! He had persuaded to do just that, resulting in a major stomach ache on day four.

Besides babying mikey, and hanging around Donnie Vince had also tried to connect with Raph. The two of them had spent hours sparring together and running through the sewers. Raph still seemed a little apprehensive of the change, he tried to embrace Vince as warmly as the rest of them did. Out of all of them Leo seemed to have had the least difficulty adjusting in the transition. The twins seemed constantly together, the two had fallen in sink practically instantly. Besides being completely identical the two seemed to share a wavelength going as far as to finish each other's' sentences. (that last part had total freaked Donnie out it just didn't seem logically sensible) although Donnie was incredibly happy to have Vince back and was enjoying getting to know him he couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Their whole dynamic had changed and Donnie just wasn't exactly sure how to respond. As a scientist he hated the unpredictable the uncontrollable the inevitable. He couldn't explain let alone predict what was happening to his family. A fifth piece had been added and there was no formula in which to factor this change into. Vince was not a variable he could plug into a formula, he also didn't know Vince as well as his other brothers so it wasn't as though he could read him like a book. Although Vince may look like Leo, Donnie was learning it didn't mean he acted like Leo or that he could predict Vince's behavior or thoughts as he did with Leo. Donnie felt so lost so confused, he didn't know what to do or how to react he just felt lost. And he could tell that Raph was feeling about the same way. Raph expressed emotion differently than Donnie did and he knew his brother wasn't far from a emotional blow up.

TBC

:D so what do you think of Vince please let me know in the comment box below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leo's P.O.V

"Space heroes isn't the lamest show ever" Vince started from his place on the couch next to me. My twin staring at my favorite show with a grin on his face. I smiled as I shook my head knowing that was the closest I was going to get in the line of approval over this show. My twin turned his gaze to me and I could tell from the deep blue that he thinking about the serum.

"How ya holdin' up bro"

"Ya know this ain't gonna last forever" I reminded him quietly, keeping my voice down to a whisper just in case our brothers walked in.

"Ya don't know that" he argued shifting on the couch so that he was facing me.

"Yes we do, I can feel it and I know you can too."

"Yeah but, Donnie is a genius, I bet he could figure something out?" his voice sounded strained

"No" i stated evenly "but i've been putting a lot of thought into it, and I think we need to revisit the subject again as a family. See what Stockman's been up to, you and I both know he's been working on the serum, I can feel it in my blood" I shivered quietly as a shodder passed through me.

"If we go on a mission to make sure Stockman is behaving himself...you can't come Bro" vince's eyes dug deep into my soul as he looked at me, reading into my thought and plans

"I have to vince, I gotta keep you guys safe"

"We wanna keep you safe to bro, and if stockman catches ya you know what will happen"

I let my eyes drift to the floor as memories ran across my mind _yes I know what will happen._

"What do you suggest then? We have to stop him, and if I can't go neither can you! You have the same DNA as I do, your at as great of risk as I"

"No leo, we may have the same DNA and all but yours was prepared" Leo let out a sigh, he had told his other brothers about the lab but he had left out some details, details only Vince knew. He had been honest when he had told his brothers that he hadn't let peirce harm them. He alone had gone through the experiments and what Peirce called 'preparing' the serum relied on the DNA yes, but it had to be prepared. If stockman replicated the serum he could use his or Vince's DNA but both Leo and Vince knew Leo was the easier target. He had already been through the experiments, his DNA was already prepared to use for the serum. Leo had promised himself that he would do anything it took to protect his family. Leo chosen to look at the trail as a fire that had forgeged him into something stronger, _what doesn't kill ya right _Leo thought to himself. Leo had loved spending time with his long lost brother but he knew it couldn't last forever, he knew what Stockman was working on as well as the implications of the bug scientists' actions. He needed to stop Stockman's work, yet any strike against him would only bring the serum closer to Stockman's and Shredders grasp. He had been working on the thredwork of a plan, he knew his twin was beginning to guess at what it was, he couldn't hide it from him much longer. Vince and him had fallen right back in sink as if no time had passed at all. Mikey, like his usual pure sunshine self, had taken Vince's remarkable return as a miracle and had been sure not to waste a single moment he had with his older brother. Vince had felt the same way, and so the two of them had instantly bonded, they were always doing stuff together and the sight had wamed Leo to the core. It had been a little harder for his other two brothers though, but vince was obviously putting forth an effort so Leo had kept his worry at bay. Although Vince knew that his younger brother's did not remember him, he held no hard feelings against them. Instead he had stated that it gave him all the more reason to spend time with them, so they could get to know each other again and strengthen their relationship as brothers. Leo shook his head to clear it bringing himself out of his sea of thoughts, as he pulled himself back to the matter at hand: his family's safety. He had just got his twin back and he wasn't going to let _anything _harm him (or any of his brothers), least of all the threat that had separated them in the first place. I felt Vince's eyes on me and I gave him a reassuring smile

"Leo…."

"Lets just watch the show ok" with that he leaned into his twin breathing in the comforting smell of his other half. Life had appointed him the eldest years ago, since he had done everything within his power to protect his family. And nothing..absolutely nothing would break them apart again. "_I promise" _Leo whispered to himself.

Raph's P.O.V

It's not that Raph Loved sneaking out or anything (Though Leo often acts as though he does) no just sometimes he needs to, he just needs the space the air. And this was one of those times. Raph let out a sigh as he crept out of his bed, whispering to Chomsky to go back to sleep as he crept silently towards his bedroom door. Although it had been great getting to know Vince again, and he was overwhelmed at having his brother home..sometimes it was just a bit much. It was all so sudden so much, Raph just needed some space to breathe. Mikey was a hard sleeper and he knew he had nothing to worry about, Donnie was probably in his lab, Vince well Raph had no clue he was still trying to get to know his older brother. Raph bit his lip he hated that he was no longer the second eldest, his place in the family had changed he was now what? Raph thought for a moment before his blood boiled at the realization. He was the middle ! Before when it had been the four of them it had been an even number, their had been no middle aybody, Leo was the bossy overprotective, courageous yet stick in the mud older brother who had a tendency to self sacrifice. While Mikey at the other end of the spectrum was their pizza loving, bouncing off the walls with energy, name everything, prankster youngest brother. The family's beam of sunshine they had all silently agreed to protect and shield at any cost. Leaving Raph and donnie in the middle as a ballance, they were the brains and the bronze on the family, with as much personality as the other two. But now Raph didn't know where he fit, technically nothing changed, Leo was still the eldest and Mikey the youngest, nothing in the world could change that. But somehow this new addition had shifted the scales, Raph signed to himself in an attempt to calm himself down and level his thinking. He probably wouldn't even be this upset if vince hadn't been second eldest, he knew he shouldn't be angry but he just couldn't help it. It felt as though Vince had taken his place that he was being replaced. Fuming Raph tiptoed past Leo's door knowing if he should fear waking anyone (besides Sensei) iit was leo, who tended to be like the world's lightest sleeper. Raph let out a sigh as he made without incident to the door, deciding not to chance waking his father by sneak into the dojo for his sais.

"Forgetting your shell cell is one thing, but your weapons? Oh Raph come on" Raph froze as he heard the voice behind him. The whirling in his stomach telling him that he had been caught.C_ome on Leo, why of all nights do you have to have your super senses on or whatever. _Raph turned around to see Leo leap down from his perch on the counter to walk over to where Raph was, effortlessly not making a sound. His face was hard with warning as he continued "safety is not something to be taken lightly Raph"

He scoffed, he really was not in the mood for one of Leo's lectures right now, he just needed to blow off some steam and get some air. He was close to his boiling point as it is withingout adding in Leo's overprotectiveness. Before he could spit out a retort Leo placed something into his hands that were outstretched in exasperation. Raph's mouth flew open as he looked down to see what Leo had handed him: his sias.

"I thought I'd grab them for you since I know Sensei''s been keeping them on lock down to keep us underground" Raph couldn't do anything but stare as Leo continued "I knew your elephant feet would wake him up within seconds but I never thought you'd been as foolish or chicken as to leave without him"

"I'm no chicken" Raph retorted getting his voice back "and i do not stomp like an elephant!"

Leo just chucked before putting an arm around his shoulders to lead Raph to the door "whatever clobber steps let's just get outta here before you wake up all of new york"

Once out of the layer and away from earshot, Raph stopped turning his glace from the weapons in his hands to his brother who was currently a few steps in front of him mentally scouting a clear path.

"Leo.." his voice came out in a whisper

"If you just need some air, I say we avoid heavily foot covered areas and just head down to the docks, maybe even hit connie island"

Raph shook his head trying to wrap his head around everything. Leo his overbearing eldest brother had just broke into the weapons lock in the dojo against Splinters direct orders to get Raph's sais? Leo had broken a _direct order_ from _splinter _for HIM. And now he was talking about sneaking off, this wasn't like Leo. Raph was the one who acted impulsively, disregarded orders and broke the rules; not Leo.

"Leo" Raph said his name a little louder this time, getting his blue clad brother to turn around and face him.

"Why are you doing this?" Raph didn't need to explain, he just stood there staring at his older brother watching a million emotions play across his usually stoic face.

After a moment Leo met his brother's eyes "It's been great having Vince home, i never thought... never dared hope…" Leo took a breath to steady himself "but I know it hasn't been easy on you"

Raph felt as though he had been hit in the chest.

"I love our family Leo" He felt his face grow warm but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear. Before he could continue, he flet his brother rap him in a big hug.

"I love you bro, and nothing in the world will ever change that. Just because Vince is back doesn't mean anything is going to change." Raph bit his lip trying to hold back the tears, failing to keep the tears in he let his arms embrace his blue clad brother. Feeling an overwhelming relife hit his heart at this brothers words. After several minutes, Leo took a step back, looking away out of respect as Raph swiped away his free fallen tears.

"The docks sounded good" he choked out after a moment

"The docks it is"

Raph smiled from his place on the end of the docks, tonight had been one of the best nights ever. He and Leo had hung at coney island for hours, riding the rides, playing the games, they even managed to grab some popcorn. It had been a while since he and Leo had just hung out like this. Sense Raph could remember Leo had always been the responsible one, he had rarely if ever did something he wanted to do just for fun. He was always doing things he was obligated to. This trend had gotten worse after Leo had became leader, he trained more, pushed himself harder and spent less time just cutting loose. Raph had often fought with Leo about this, feeling that his overtraining and ridged schedule was because he wanted to be better than them. Leo had always argued that it was because he was the oldest and he was just trying to protect them. Raph sighed, over the years he thought he had pinned each of his brothers down, thought he knew them. But every now and then they would surprise him and he would find himself contemplating and trying to figure them out all over again. After the stockman incident Raph found himself doing that with Leo more and more. He had never really noticed before how little he had tried to understand his eldest brother. He had spent hours racking his brain to relate with their brother the brain, driven close to a migraine trying to understand Mikey's continual jabber, but Raph had never really put much thought behind Leo's defense. It had always been much easier to be angry at him, and defy his orders, but looking back Raph felt a pain of regret. Leo had always been this pillar of strength, even before he was their 'fearless leader' Leo had always been the one who took the blame for their brothers charades when the went arai (even though most of them had been Raph's idea), he had taken the fall on more than just the blame, sense they were kids. Raph let out a sigh, it had been nice to just cut loose with his leader and brother tonight.

"Whatcha thinking about Raph" Leo asked walking up handing Raph a bag of half eaten blue cotton candy.

"Hey Leo" he began

"Yeah raph"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For giving you a hard time all these years"

"Its ok Raph" Leo shrugged from where he sat next to his red clad brother "i got used to it"

"No it aint ok Leo, that's why i'm apologizing"

Leo smiled "thanks little brother"

Raph looked down, the word reminding him how much younger he had become in his families circle.

"Ok, Raph what's eating ya?"

"You wouldn't understand" Raph bit out

"Try me"

Raph let out a sigh "Vince stole my place as second youngest" Raph stated bluntly snapping a stick as he spoke.

Leo leaned back and looked up at the sky, his blue eyes closing as if deep in thought.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand" I spit shifting away so I could leave, suddenly wanting to leave _its not like I could tell him about this, He's the oldest, it's not like he had anything to worry about with Vince back._

Suddenly Leo's hand caught his wrist pulling him back down onto the edge of the dock. "Actually I understand more than you know" his voice came out calm.

I let out a huff as I plopped down onto the dock.

"You feel that everything around you is changing and that you have no control. That somehow you have lost your place in the family and without warning find yourself thrust into a new one"

Raph staired baffled at his brother who had just described the worry that had been eating away at him over the last few weeks. Leo who still staring out at the sea, his blue eyes unreadable.

"H..how did you know?" I asked utterly baffled.

Leo tuned his blue eyes away from the water and onto me "because I've been there..and are there now."

"What do you mean? I mean I know having Vince back is an adjustment and all, but you guys are like two peas in a pod. Your twins for crying out loud! Plus its not like you lost your age standing, Me on the other hand am the misunderstood middle child now. Vince stole my place as second eldest"

Leo let out a sigh looking down at his hands "Splinter would tell you not to bend to fit the mold. Nothing has changed Raph, you're still you. You just have another brother now"

Raph let out a sigh letting Leo's words sink in. "Leo you just don't get it, you say nothing is going to change but watch it will"

"Your still Mikey's older brother aren't you and Donnies?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're still older than them Raph, having another older brother does not make you any younger..and Raph"

Raph looked up at his older brother as Leo continued "Just because Vince is home doesn't mean anyone loves you any less"

Raph let out a small laugh as he rolled his eyes "duly noted"

Leo mimicked his snort and gently punched Raph in the arm. Raph sat there rubbing his arm for a moment as he took in all that had been said. "How much older are you than Vince" he couldn't help but ask, after how well Leo could relate with his inner turmoil he just had to ask. He saw Leo wince at the question "I knew this was going to come out sooner or later" Leo laughed quietly as he shifted to face his red clad brother, his face growing serious before continuing

"About five to ten minutes" Leo stated before taking a breath "is about how much older Vince is than me"

Raph flet his mouth fly open at the statement "WHAT"

"Raph, Vince never took you place as second oldest, I did"

TBC

Leo is not the eldest, he just took up the role when he lost his twin. How will Raph respond? How will Donnie? Mikey? Vince? Will this change the group dynamic? If so for better or for worse?

Please! Leave comments.


	10. Chapter 10

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter which is my longest chapter yet. I added a whole lot of bro fluff :), also just the others reactions to Leo sneaking out.

Chapter 10

Donnie's P.O.V

Donnie woke up to the quiet of the lair, he usually wouldn't get up for another hour or so but for some reason he'd woken up. He listened intently for whatever noise must have woke him upon finding none, he snuggled deeper into the blankets enjoying the calm serenity of the early morning, knowing that in a hour or so his oldest brother would be busy in the dojo. Despite the sweat silence, a rare gift to find when you live with four brothers, Donnie couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe that's what woke me donnie puzzled to himself something was up. Calmly Donnie slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, musing to himself that he would just check up on his brothers. Everything was probably a-ok but he knew he would sleep much better if he just checked for himself. Donnie smiled as he opened the door to Mikey's room. His younger brother was curled up hugging his teddy bear deep in sleep murmuring to himself something about pizza. Donnie shook his head, grinning at his lighthearted joy of a younger brother before closing the door and moving on to the next room: Raph's. Donnie sighed to himself, he usually never checked-up on his brothers like this, this was usually Leo's department, but the narling feeling in his gut that had awoken him wouldn't go away until he knew all his brothers were asleep in their rooms, and this included Raph. Donnie bit his lip as he crept toward his older brother's door praying his brother wouldn't pummel him for invading his privacy if he happened to awaken his temperamental brother. The door creaked as Donnie pushed it open his eyes darted around the dimly lit cluttered room searching in vein for his brother. Donnie felt his heart in his throat as he realized the reason for the pit in his stomach.

"Leo, Sensei" donnie yelled. Instantly he heard feet on the stairs and hallway as Mikey, Vince and Splinter jumped out of bed and ran to Donnie's aid.

"Donatello, my son what's wrong?"

"Raph's gone" he answered curtly turning to see the worried expression on his father's face.

"W-what?" Mikey asked his eyes growing as big as scaseres

"Its ok Mikey, he couldn't have gone far. We'll find him" Vince soothed their younger brother, pulling the younger turtle into a half hug as the trio followed Splinter to the dojo. Splinter was worriedly shaking his head as he headed for the cabinet he had hidden his sons weapons. Donnie felt a surge of relief, he knew there was no way Raph would have gone to the surface without his weapons, even he wasn't that foolish. Donnie shared a relieved smile with his other two brothers knowing they all shared the same thought. There was no way Raph would be able to get to his weapons, although they were trained ninjas none of them were stealthy enough to sneak past sensei, Except for Leo. Donnie felt his smile disappear as his father turn away from the weapon's cabinate his face one of utter and complete shock. No Donnie felt his heart give one giant thump no, how? There is no way Raph couldn't have snuck past Splinter! There's no way, Raph's a ninja but even I'm not that stealthy. But there was no denying the shock that was apparent on Splinter's face, an expression that soon morphed into one of worry, and anger?

"Don't worry Sensei, Leo will get him back" Mikey's statement brightened Donnie slightly. There was no way Raph would get off that easily. Leo had a sixth sense for this type of thing. Donnie smiled imagining the lecture Raph would get for this one. Where was Leo anyway Donnie thought apbsetly Mikey's comment making him notice his older brother's absence. He's probably on Raph's trail now he reassured himself.

"Donatello" his father's voice brought him back into the dojo. "Can you track your brothers using their shell cells"

"Yeah sure thing, i'll just grab my computer, hack into their gps and.." donnie stopped half sentence as his father's words sunk in, his father had said brothers. Turning away from his computer screen (he had started the process while he had been speaking) he turned to his father. "Brothers? Don't you mean Raph?" for the first time he noticed the piece of paper in his father's hand: a note. Raph had left a note, that's unlike him. Donnie couldn't help but question, Raph was never that thoughtful especially if the whole point of breaking into the weapon's cabinet had been to sneak out.

"There were more than Raph's sais missing" Sensei stated calmly "your brother left a note"

"Raph?" Mikey sounded flabbergasted

"No" Splinter stated calmly "Leonardo"

Donnie felt his jaw drop. This was impossible,this couldn't be happening. This would mean that Leo..Leo defied a direct order. From Splinter! Leo never did that, ever! Not mr. responsible, carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, look out for everyone before himself, follow the rules to a t..Leo. Unable to believe his ears Donnie lunged for the note, needing to see it with his own eyes. Mikey and Vince were beside him instantly as shocked as he was.

Sensei

Please don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Raph, I won't let him do anything stupid, he just needs to blow off some steam, and honestly I do to.

My sincerest apologies

-Leo

Donnie would never have believed it if he hadn't read it with his own eyes.

"What?!" Mikey yelled from beside him, the realization of Leo's actons finally hitting him.

Vince just merely closed his eyes equally shocked by his twins sudden change in character.

"We've go to go after them" I stated unplugging my phone from the computer sinking the location and heading for my bo-staff

"No" splinter's stern voice stopped me in my trail "i am extremely disappointed in your brother, but we must trust in his word. We will wait for your brothers return"

"But sensei"

"No buts, there is no need to risk a journey to the surface. You're brothers actions were rash, but at least they are not alone and unarmed, hopefully Leonardo will be true to his word and avoid trouble..necessary or no. Needless to say he will be justly punished when he returns. Now I suggest the three of you head back to bed."

"Hie sensei" I sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with him.

Wordlessly we all headed back up the stairs. But clearly none of us would be able to go to bed now, so we all headed into vince and Leo's room. Pulling a pillow to my chest with my back against the wall I took a breath preparing myself for the inevitable conversation. Which to my relife Mikey started "is it just me bros? Or did we walk into the twilight zone?"

"Usually i'd disagree with you Mike, but right now I'm up for any explanation"

"It's just so un-Leo like" Mikey stated bluntly from his place next to Donnie. On Donnie's other side vince let out a sigh he had been so quiet through the whole ordeal, and Donnie secretly hoped he had some sorta twin insight into this.

"I shoulda known he was gonna do something stupid" and there it was.

"Why do you say that?" Mikey asked "don't beat yourself up Vince..this was soo crazy none of us could have seen it coming"

"Yeah i guess your right" Vince sighed

Donnie let out a sigh before continuing "what do we do now?"

"Leo will probably be grounded for like the rest of his life..I mean what was he thinking? Sneaking out...with Raph!...I mean…." Mikey suddenly turned and started poking and prodding Vince.

"What?!...Mikey get the shell away from me..what the world is wrong with you...is everyone just going crazy tonight or what? Yesh"

"Ok you're Vince..I just needed to check" Mikey grinned. Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but smile.

About a half an hour later my silent alarm buzzed on my phone signalling the return of our brothers. Quietly as to not alert Sensei we snuck down the hall and hid on the stair in perfect view of the living room and front entrance. I leaned forward as muffled voices grew nearer, it sounded like laughter. Laughter?

No ones P.O.V

"Shhh Raph" Leo whispered "do you want to wake the whole house"

Raph smirked "scared, oh 'fearless leader'?"

Leo shot him a warning grin before jumping over the turntable to the old train station that served as their home.

"You worry to much Leo, no wonder I thought you so old..Splinter's probably still sleeping like a baby. Just go sneek of and train in the dojo like ya usually do no one with think nothing of it"

Leo rolled his eyes his smile beaming "fine, just don't wake everyone up on your way up the stairs elephant feet"

"I don't got elephant feet" Raph bit back, but the snap contained no venom.

"Halt" the strict voice of their father stopped the teens dead in their tracks, turning around in union the two let their eyes linger on the floor preparing for the long lecture ahead of them.

Raph's P.O.V

Two and a half hours! This had to be a new record. Raph thought to himself as his father's voice drowned on and on. After he and Leo had returned from their little 'adventure' sensei had caught them and they had entered the dojo to receive a very long and brutal lecture. Raph winced feeling bad for his older brother who was receiving more than the lion's share of the blame and punishment. Boy Leo really is blamed for everything, I just thought it was something he just said to win a bit of sympathy. (not that it ever got him any).

"Leonardo I am most disappointed in you" splinter said for like the millionth time.

"You purposely disobeyed me and what's worse you drag Raph into this"

"He didn't drag me into nothing" I'd had about enough of this. "I was planning on sneakin out in the first place, there's nothing Leo coulda done to stop me. And look his good judgement avoided a big blow out with me and brought us both home safe" it was sacrificing my pride a little but who cares, I couldn't stand Splinter yellen at leo anymore. I mean I'm telling the truth he didn't do anything wrong.

"Raphael, I am disappointed in your disobedience as well. But Leonardo is the eldest and your leader, he is supposed to set a good example not join you in your escapades"

"Your right Sensei as leader my responsibility is to the team, and as a brother my best interests are in my brothers. What i did tonight I did in regards to both my titles" Splinter was taken aback at his silent son's sudden defense.

"Harmony and balance are main priorities in a functioning team. No one is more joyous then I am at Vinces' return, he always has and always will have a place in this family. But his place in the team is new, there is no blame or regret but the balance has shifted. Raphael is a hot head I couldn't have him run off blindly just to release some tension, especially when I know that's not what he needs. Yes my actions were rash and I have no argument against that statement. I know that no matter how many precautions I took I was still taking a risk. I know what I did was dangerous and wrong. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, believe me when I say it's not something I like doing, but it was necessary. I will take any rebuke and punishment you see fit without complaint but do not confuse my actions. The risks I took I viewed as necessary to avoid aggravation within the team. I have always and always will put my brothers and team first." With that Leo's sudden speak ended leaving Raph realing.

"Very well" said splinter after a long moment of thought "Rapheal you are excused"

"But"

"Raphael, I will talk to you in morning" splinter's stern gaze broke Raph's weak dense and with a reassuring smile to his brother Raphael retreated out of the dojo. Once outside he let out a small breath, grateful to finally be out of the dojo but also feeling guilty for abandoning his leader to face Splinter alone.

"Hey Raph, ya survived" Mikey's cheerful voice sounded from the kitchen and a minute latter the energetic youngster was beckoning the exhausted tempered turtle to the table for breakfast. "I thought ya were dead for sure this time bro" I let out a small chuckle "honestly Leo's got the brunt of this one"

"Speaking of" Donnie said setting down next to Raph a cup of coffee in his hand his eyes bearing into Raph "could you please enlighten us to what in the world is going on!" Raph was caught slightly on guard by Donnie anger. Usually Donnie was so calm.

"Chillax Don..Leo and I didn't do anything wrong. Ya know fearless he was as cautious as ever"

"Chilax? How can I chillax when our usually level headed brother just got back rampaging with you. Leo broke into the weapons cabinet he defied an order."

Raph cut Donnie off before he could continue "I just heard the list from splinter thank you very much" He took a sigh, he rarely approved of Leo's decisions and plans but this one actually made perfect sense to him. "I was the one who was sneaking off" he started his story. "Leo caught me in the act..as usual..but instead of lecturing me all he said was that 'safety wasn't something to be taken lightly', then he handed me my sais, saying he didn't want me to leave unarmed" Mikey and Donnie stared at Raph baffled, scotting in closer as their brother continued "he said he'd grabbed my sias since evidently I walk like an elephant"

"Why?"

"I don't know Mikey..stealth really is my strong suit..but I really don't walk that loudly"

"No bone head" Donnie cut in "why'd he do it?"

"I asked the same question" I admitted, taking a deep breath as I continued, I hate talking about my emotions but Leo's taking the heat from sensei so I feel slightly entitled to at least handle Mikey and Donn, I owed my brother that much at least. "I'm really glad to have Vince home you know" I struggled for the words "don't get me wrong it's great and all its just…."

"An adjustment" Donnie finished my sentence

"yeah...I guess Leo could sense I was feeling uneasy about things…"

A light bulb seemed to have donned above donnies head "he took you out to run of steam and talk things through" I smiled at my genius brother grateful he figured out the puzzle so I wouldn't have to goosh up all my eamions. Mikey gave me a winning grin "aww you got some big bro time"

I rolled my eyes at my younger brother, why did Mikey have to make everything so sappy. Donnie equally amused with the sentiment, copied Mikey's grin. They had both lost the majority of their anger and frustration now that they understood Leo's actions.

Donnie placed a reassuring hand on Raphael's shoulder "I know how you feel Raph" Raph looked up at Donnie in surprise, what did he mean? "I mean it's a miracle vince is back I mean its more than a dream come true..but..it's still so new..I'm not really one for change.." the brainiac admitted before continuing "but this is a good change Raph, it's just a little hard trying to find a new balance.. I mean there is one more of us..but..that just means were one more stronger" Donnie smiled.

"Yeah dude, one more to play with..to laugh with.. To watch movies with.."

"I know Mikey" I smiled "ya know you sound lot like Leo right now guys" he chuckled remembering the talk on the bridge. His younger brothers mimicked his smile, Donnie giving Raph's shoulder a sneeze while Mikey just beamed. After a touching moment the questions continued. "So what did you guys do ?" Mikey asked, curious to know what his two big brothers were up to, after all it wasn't like Leo to sneak out, Mikey couldn't help but be a little curious.

"We went to coney island" Donnies eyes shot up at the statement not expecting that answer.

"Connie Island?"

"Cool" Mikey grind "sounds like fun"

"Yeah it was" Raph admitted "we played some games, road some rides, Leo even managed to get us some cotton candy"

"What was the best part?" Mikey asked, while Donnie took in the fact that their older usually stick in the mud brother (in their opinion) had truly cut loose.

Raph smiled "although the rides and games were fun and all and it was great to see Leo cut loose" he laughed a little "the best part honestly was when we headed to the docks"

"What did you do there?"

"Talked"

"About what?"

"About everything"

"Well that's specific" Donnie rolled his eyes

"Well you know..Leo assuring me that having another older brother didn't make me any younger"

"Well duh" Donnie smiled "age doesn't work that way"

"It's still an adjustment though"

"A good adjustment" Donnie added

"Yeah"

"I really don't think there's much to adjust to" Mikey added slightly confused

"Well of course you don't bonehead" Donnie shot "your the youngest, your place in the family didn't change...no matter what you will always be the youngest"

"Just like Leo will always be the oldest" Mikey smiled as he made sense of Donnie's statement

"Exactly"

"Well" Raph said rubbing the back of his head, not knowing if he should correct them or not. "That's not exactly true"

"What do you mean Raph?" Donnie rolled his eyes "Even if the world stops spinning or pigs learn to fly Mikey will always be the youngest and Leo will always be the oldest. You can't change birth order Raph, nothing can. That's how it always has been and that's how it always will be"

"Well then keep a lookout for flying pigs Donnie" Raph answered sarcastically.

"Why?" Mikey looked around confused. "Did stockman mutate Pigs?"

"No genius" Raph sighed "it's just a fraze"

"Are you insinuating that just cause Leo has a twin he's no longer the eldest?" Donnie asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow

"No" Raph sighed "i guess they'll kinda share the role though considering how close they are in age and all"

"Yeah" Mikey rolled his eyes "but even I know that you can only have one oldest brother, I know Vince is younger by minutes and all but he's still younger" Donnie nodded in agreement. Right as I opened my mouth to contest, Vince walked up. "Whatcha talkin about?"

"Hey Vin" Mikey smiled "me and Don are trying to explain the birth order to Raph"

Vince let out a small laugh as he sat down across from the three younger turtles, "I was heading to the dojo to see if I could talk to master Splinter but I guess I have a few minutes to spar to help you straighten Raph out and all" He shook his head as he let out a light chuckle "i mean it is part of my role as eldest after all I guess I should start picking up the slack. Heaven knows how long Leo's had to carry it"

Donnie and Mikey's mouths dropped "what do you mean?" Mikey blurted out "Leo's the eldest"

Vince shook his head calmly "we may be twins but I am definitely older than Leo, by several minutes. He just picked up the role when you all thought I was dead, I mean in a way he was the oldest" Vince let out a sigh, obviously tired but still smiling "but obviously you can't change birth order, which means although were close in age I'll always be older than Leo..and the rest of you" Vince smiled and rubbed the top of Mikey's head lovingly as he added the last part. Before any of younger turtles could respond the door to the dojo opened and said turtle walked out. Smiling tiredly at his brothers before heading up the stairs to his room. Vince sighed as he shook his head "what am I going to do with you Leo" he asked himself before heading toward the dojo. Mikey and Donnie shook themselves out of a daze before turning to each other.

"Leo's not the eldest?!" Mikey nearly screamed

"Shhh" Raph scold not wanting their voices to carry "keep it down Mike do you want Leo or Splinter to hear and yes"

"How's Leo going to take it?!" Mikey's eyes widened, his voice lower this time.

"What do you mean how's Leo going to take it" Raph bit out "it's not like he doesn't already know"

"How do you know?" Mikey scholded

"Cause bonehead he's the one who told me"

"Wiat you knew about this?!" Donnie asked, the scenints' eyes widening

"Yeah he told me about it when we went to the docks, he was trying to get me to calm down and let me know that a little change in birth order wasn't going to ruin everything just that it would throw things out of balance for a bit. I told him there was no way he could relate to us, and he told me otherwise. Guys you got to remember that unlike us, Leo remembers Vince leaving. He's already been through this type of adjustment, but instead of toughening up to fill the shoes of the older brother we all need to keep us in line, he needs to loosen up the rains a bit." Donnie sat there silently taking in what had been said. While Mikey quitely babbled about this and that though Raph wasn't really paying attention to him, he wanted to see how his slightly younger genious brother would react.

"Mikey calm down" Donnie finally stated after a moment

"What do you mean calm down? A minute ago you said Pigs would fly before Leo was no longer oldest and look. No pigs and Leo isn't our biggest brother anymore"

"But he's still our bigger brother Mikey. Calm down this isn't the end of the world. This is a good thing not a bad thing"

"It is?"

"Yeah Leo had enough pressure on him as it is. But now he has someone to share that pressure with. Sure vince is eldest but he hasn't grown up with three trouble making brothers like Leo has, he's gonna need Leo to help share the responsibility just as much as Leo will. Don't worry Mikey you'll see this is good. It might just help us regain balance, and we'll be stronger than ever as a team as well as a family."

"Yeah Mikey don't worry. I was a little shocked at first too, but then Leo calmed me down. He put it the same way Donnie just did. Everything is gonna be just fine little bro"

Mikey smiled "i guess your right..now we have to biggest bros"

"Oh brother" Raph smiled rolling his eyes playfully.

Donnie chucked "i hope you enjoyed sneaking out Raph cause with too biggest bros around I think those days are over" Mikey chuckled as Donnie playfully nudged Raph in the shoulder and everything settled back down into how it should be.

TBC

Please comment


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again, welcome back. Warning suspense and drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

**Chapter 11**

No one's P.O.V

Over the next few weeks everything went back to normal, well a new kinda normal. The five brothers grew closer than ever, before long it was as though none of them had ever been parted. There were a few cracks at Leo about not being the eldest but Vince soon put a stop to that, and just like Donnie predicted the two twins shared the role of eldest. As for a punishment Leo did extra chores and training for then next few weeks as well as a ban from TV (along with Raph) for a week, but other than that the two got off fairly easily. Although Vince liked sharing a room with his twin, it wasn't long before he had a place of his own. The family cleared out and fixed up the spare room (that had previously been used for storage) and turned it into vince's. Now Da Vinci had a room all to his own, he had his own bed and dresser, and shelves that hang above his bed. His bed spread was a deep green, to remind him off the forest back home. He also hung up posters of Montana and glacier all over his room, Leo had found some horse figurines in the sewer that were in good shape, they now sat proudly displayed on Da Vinci's shelf. Slowly but surely with his brother's help Vince with personalizing his room, Leo had also got Vince stationary, pens and a stack of envelopes and stamps. Although his Twin didn't speak of it aloud, Leo knew vince was slightly homesick for the west and his friends and family. Donnie also made Vince his own shell cell, being able to call and write home made Vince feel much more at ease, knowing that he didn't have to choose between his two families. The turtles had fallen into a rhythm, life was good, better than they thought it could ever be, and they were all sincerely and truly happy. April and Casey had also become good friends with Vince. Although their first meeting had been awkward to say the least with Casey practically jumping out of his skin when Leo walked in, (he had been talking to Vince at the time thinking it was Leo and since it had only been a few days after finding Vince, hadn't expected there to be two identical brothers). Despite the hilarious meeting and the several similar events that continued as the weeks went on, Casey and April become as close of friends to Vince as they were to the rest of the brothers. To avoid mix ups between the twins, they had finally assigned Vince a mask of his own, it was blue like Leo's (since they had such similar personalities and strengths) but it was a lighter blue than Leo's and it made telling them apart much easier. But sometimes just for kicks the two would switch masks and see how long it took their family and friends to notice, their current running record is ten hours and twenty seven minutes. But after several harsh reprimands from Splinter the twins stopped the prank, though every now and then they secretly switched masks just for fun, just not as much or for as long. Life was going well for the turtles, they had found their harmony as a team and as brothers, and Splinter had decided it was time for them to once again journey up to the surface. There was no argument as to who was leading, although Vince was the eldest he had no desire to lead, he was aware of the burden he held and had promised silently promised himself to be as supportive as possible to his brother. He was a skilled ninja and fighter but would never wish to sacrifice his identity and time to cary the stress, worry, responsibility and guilt of leading. Due to vince's unquestionable loyalty and support the others made no question to Leo's leadership. Leo needless to say was worried at returning to the surface though he refused to confide his apprehension to his brothers. Their first few nights out went smoothly, they had to put the purple dragons back into place after their short appsense and had a few run ins with the foot and krang, but no stockmen or shredder. This trend continued for the next week.

Vince's P.O.V

"Stay in the shadows a ninja is meant to be neither seen nor heard" a small bout of pride filled my chest as my twin led us across the rooftops. Strategizing seemed to come effortlessly to Leo, which made him a good leader, in battle he knew how to position us to where we would be strongest, while in stealth where we would be quietest. Although Raph constantly bickered and resented his 'bossyness' I knew he was only doing what was necessary to keep us safe. And in reality he actually wasn't the bossiest leader I knew, trust me he could be a whole lot worse, but I didn't tell Raph that, I knew he would just tell me not to give Leo any ideas. I snickered to myself as Mikey playfully swung from chimney to chimney, it wasn't long before he was reprimanded for his dangerous actions and childish behaviour. He didn't sulk for long before he found something else to amuse himself with. Donnie had his nose in his phone as we ran, checking for foot or gang activity or whatever gobbly goop. Me I just enjoyed running, zigzagging next to my brothers in perfect union as we raced across the rooftops, enjoying the fresh air and exercise as well as the time with my family. I jolted to a stop at Leo's signal, coming up to my twins right side to peer over the rooftop into the ally below where a group of crang were loading a truck with scientific supplies and a whole lot of mutagen.

"Raph, Mikey and Vince create a diversion down the north side of the alley, get the kranks attention then take them out, me and Donnie will scope out the van see what their up to then blow in up. Once you hear my signal head toward the manhole cover on the northside of the alley, got it? No rash moves guys, ok go." With that we were off, distracting those mechanical nincompoops was a cakewalk as was taking them out. It wasn't long before I heard the signal and was racing toward the manhole cover, most of the krang were out anyway. I could hear the countdown of Donnies contraption and something wasn't right, it was faster than normal _were not going to make it _worry screamed in my mind as I judged the distance to our escape route into the sewers. Before I had time to respond, i was pushed through the open doors of a warehouse, my brothers falling safely around me as the bomb went off in the background.

"That was too close dudes" Mikey said sitting up and rubbing his head

"Yeah quick thinking 'fearless'" Raph mumbled

"Is that a compliment Raph" Leo smirked "the sky must be falling"

"Shut up" the hothead mumbled as he pushed my twin down, as he struggled to his feat, Leo just grinning as he stood up dusting himself off before turning to offer me a hand.

"Wow, Dudes, what is this place?" Mikey sounded as he ran toward a lab i had just now noticed. I felt my heart quicken as my eyes traveled across the lab. Which contained several tables filled with notes, a computer a weird contraption with a glowing liquid running through it as the tub twisted and turned taking up several tables, and practically half the lab. But what made my heart jump into my throat was the thing that was buzzing at the far end of the lab, the others were completely oblivious to it as they pocked around and investigated the glowing contraption and notes only Leo and I stared panic stricken at what was in the corner. It was a tall glass tube of the glowing gue that ran all the way to the ceiling around it electricity buzzed and snapped sending off spurts of glowing tendrils that stretched out to reach us. I felt my breathing become uneven as memories flooded me, the buzzing sound drowning out the voices of my family behind me. _It couldn't be? I must be dreaming? It was destroyed in the fire! It blew up when Peirce tried to attach Leo to this gastly machine. _I looked over to my twin to see the horror I felt mirrored in his face. I knew we had to get out of here. Forcing my legs to move I made my way shackley over to my brother. Someone had managed to recreate Peirce's machine, now all that was needed for the serum was the blood running through my twin's veins, the blood I know was probably starting to react just being this close to the pre-serum. Grabbing my brother's hand I knew i my presumpions were correct, i could feel the electricity coursing through his blood. I looked over to see his face contorted with pain. The buzzing grew louder and the electricity started snapping furiously trying to crawl away from the machine and toward my brother.

"Donnie" I could hear Raph's fearful call behind me, bring attention to the mechanism that was slowly growing out of control. "What is that thing?" Raph shouted to be heard over the now deafening noise.

"It looks alive" Mkey squealed "i think it's trying to crawl out and eat us"

"We need to get out of here" I heard Donnie scream, I wanted to run but I knew I couldn't leave Leo behind, I didn't before and I never will. I turned to my twin awar at how oblivious the others were to his growing pain.

"We can't leave Donnie we have to stop that thing" Raph yelled as he looked around frantically obviously terrified.

"Raph we have to run, something here is obviously aggravating and powering it, Since i have no damn clue what that something is how do you suggest we stop it hum..?" receiving no answer he continued "so if you don't want to end up blown to the moon I suggest we move"

"I'm with Donnie" Mikey added from behind the table he was cowering behind as the contraption started to shake and hum louder. I was only half listening to them as I held my twin who was now shaking in my arms, face contorted in pain fighting to hold back a scream, and worse he was completely frozen to the spot from a mixture of utter pain as well as fear. Suddenly he couldn't hold it in any longer, and the most pain filled scream I've ever heard escaped his lips as he fell to the ground holding his head and shaking.

"LEO" the deafening scream finally drew the attention of our brothers. Who ran over to our fallen brothers side.

"Did it bite him" Mikey's voice broke, his timid voice barely heard over the buzz that had grown into a scream.

"We need to get out of here as fast as turtily possible" I didn't wait for a response. Scoping a shaking Leo in my arms bridal style I bolted for the door my brothers close behind me. I focused all my energy in my breathing and footsteps as we bolted out of the warehouse down the alley, and into the sewers. As the buzzing noise disappeared as I splashed into the sewers I allowed myself to breathe, focusing my efforts onto the turtle who now lay completely still in my arms. I heard my brothers thundering feat rush toward me as they joined me in the sewers.

"LEO" Mikey screamed rushing to my side to see a seamily lifeless Leo in my arms

"What happened?" Donnie asked obviously trying to process what could have done this to our brother. I felt myself lower him to dry ground as Donnie's shaking hands examined him. The voices of my worried brothers faded into the background as the adrenaline that had been keeping me together faded away. Stepping back I took a quick breath allowing myself to fall into a huddle on the floor, my knees against my chest my hands in my face. _Please God please, don't take him, please Jesus help my brother. _I sent up a silent prayer. I was pulled back into reality by a hand gentle shaking my shoulder "Vince are you ok?" Donnie asked suddenly checking me for hidden injuries

"I'm fine..I'm injured..check Leo"

"He's breathing" Donnie sighed after a moment "but his heartbeat is extremely rapid and he's burning up..he's unconscious now but I have a feeling he'll be in a world of pain when he wakes up. He's stable and I think it's alright to move him, I need to get him back to the lair so I can figure out what's going on" I heard Donnies voice but for some reason I couldn't seem to get my feet under me even as I watched Donnie pick my unconscious brother up. "Raph grab Vince"

"Is he ok"

"Yeah i checked him out, he's uninjured but he has obviously gone into shock" I felt myself lifted off the floor. _Am i moving? _It took me a minute to realize i was being carried, I felt myself drift off as the rhythmic stride of Raph's running rocked me to sleep.

Raph's P.O.V

""Yeah quick thinking 'fearless'" I mumbled as we came tumbling into a warehouse as the sound of the explosion sounded behind us.

"Is that a compliment Raph" Leo smirked "the sky must be falling"

"Shut up" I said pushing my brother back to the ground with a light playful shove.

""Wow, Dudes, what is this place?" Mikey's voice made me turn around and notice the place we had sot refuge in. It looked a lab, but not Donnies, it looked sinister and creepy. The tables were covered with notes, computes, blinky things, and tubes, the main tube took up several tables and had a weird glowing mixture running through it. Donnie immediately started investigating the lab, the genius ran around taking pictures of everything all the while rattling off a bunch of sciency stuff that I completely ignored. Mikey bounced around touching and playing with everything while cracking jokes. I smiled as donnie tried to get an overexcited Mikey back under control, reprimanding him and warning him about safety. _Hesh Don's starting to sound like Leo. Where's Mr. safety anyhow? _Turning around I noticed the twins standing further away staring wide eyed at a giant tube that had electricity snapping wildly around it like a wild beast. The tube itself held the same globby goop Donnie was drooling over, the stuff running through the tubes on the tables. A feeling of dread in my stomach told me something wasn't right. I didn't have to be a scientist to know that thing ment trouble, and the fact that it seemed to be growing louder couldn't be a good things.

"Donnie" I yelled back over my shoulder at my genius brother, never taking my eyes off the contraption that was slowly growing out of control.

."What is that thing?" I had too shout to be heard over the now deafening noise. The fire like tendrils around the machine seemed to be lashing out further and further, like it was trying to reach something.

"It looks alive" Mkey squealed taking refuge behind a nearby table, his full attention now on the beast in the corner "i think it's trying to crawl out and eat us"

"We need to get out of here" Donnie screamed, although he was right next to me I could barely hear his voice. _How could it have gotten so loud and crazy this fast. What's aggravating it, this just started. _My questions about the machines sudden and growing actions were put on hold as the weight of Donnies words hit me. _We couldn't leave this __**thing **__was growing out of control, we needed to stop it. I for one am not going to run from a fight. _

"We can't leave Donnie we have to stop that thing" I yelled, as I let my eyes dart around to look for anything useful to use as a weapon against a electric, glowing, mutagen filled machine."Raph we have to run, something here is obviously aggravating and powering it, Since i have no damn clue what that something is how do you suggest we stop it hum..?" Stuck for an argument I just stared at Donnie, who was obviously as scared as I was. "so if you don't want to end up blown to the moon I suggest we move"

"I'm with Donnie" Mikey's voice squeaked in teror from his place behind the table. Right as I was about to respond the buzzing noise grew even louder, but what followed nearly stopped my heart. A scream: it was the most pain filled sound I have ever heard. I felt my blood run still as I realized it had come from my brother. The world seemed to move in slow motion, turning around to where the sound had came from, I watched as Leo fell to the ground.

"LEO" I ran over the twin, my hands shaking as I stared at Leo who lay in a heap on the floor, shaking as waives of pain coursed through him.

"Did it bite him" Mikey's voice broke, his timid voice barely heard over the buzz that had grown into a scream. I felt like my heart was going to explode, that thing had hurt my brother somehow. I wanted revenge, but how can you fight a machine? I shook my head, _No _all that mattered right now was Leo.

"We need to get out of here as fast as turtily possible" I barely had time to comprehend Vince's words, before he grabbed Leo up and took off toward the door. Shaking my head I followed, aware of Donnie and Mikey close at my side. Behind us the machine seemed to grow louder its tendrils shooting out as though it was purposely trying to reach us, trying to stop us. When we finally reached the safety of the sewers I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"LEO" Mikey rushed to Vince's side tears brimming his usually bright eyes as he started at Leo. _Leo _my breath seemed to catch in my throat as I stared down at my unmoving brother in Vince's arms. _Is he..he can't be..no no..this can't be happening. _

"What happened?" Donnie asked his voice cracking. A shaking vince slowly lowered our brother onto the cement allowing Donnie to check him over. As soon as Leo was out of his arms Vince seemed to check out, his energy seemed to have vanished. I watch as my eldest brother falls onto the ground in an exhausted heap, pulling his knees to his chest in an effort to block out the world. Vince seemed oblivious to everything, to Mikey's cries and mutters of "its ok Leo..you'll be alright..you'll see..Donnie will fix ya" and to Donnie's mutterings as he examined our seemingly lifeless brother, checking his pulse and heartbeat.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I croked, hatting how week my voice sounded.

"Yeah, he's alive" Donnie sounded flustered "I don't know what happened...I can't make sense of anything...his heartbeat and pulse are to aratic and I don't know why but he has a fever...a bad one..I need to get him back to the lab..he's unconscious but he should be fine to move" Donnie's determination seemed to pull him back into the present, "what's wrong with Vince?" he asked moving to our other brother.

"Vince are you ok?" donnie asked his horse worried voice softening as he shook vince's shoulder lightly. Vince seemed to pull himself out of a light fog, shaking his head lightly he swatted weakley at Donnie as though trying to push him away "I'm fine..i'm uninjured..check Leo"

"He's breathing" Donnie sighed as he repeated what he had just told me. Mikey sniffling walked up to my side and I gently laid a hand on his shoulder "but his heartbeat is extremely rapid and he's burning up..he's unconscious now but I have a feeling he'll be in a world of pain when he wakes up. He's stable and I think it's alright to move him, I need to get him back to the lair so I can figure out what's going on" Donnie turned to me, obviously holding back tears that were on the brim of taking him, his jaw set in determination. "Raph grab Vince" he ordered bluntly as he checked into doctor Don mode.

"Is he ok" i asked warily picking up my older brother bridal style and holding him close to my chest. He didn't seem to even register that he had even been picked up.

"Yeah i checked him out, he's uninjured but he has obviously gone into shock" donnie stated as he took Leo into his own arms, before taking off down the sewers in the direction of home. I followed close at his feat, sending up silent prayers for my brother as we ran. Within five minutes vince was out like light, i huffed quietly to myself, repeating Don's words in my head that it was only shock and that Vince wasn't hurt.

"Mikey" Donnie yelled from in front of me "call splinter tell him to run a bath, I need to bring Leo's temperature down..it would also be nice if the lab was set up when we got there..tell splinter what happened and he'll know what to do" Mikey nodded and pulled out his shell cell. After he hung up Donnie continued "Mikey your the fasted out of all of us and your not caring extra weight. Run ahead and help Splinter." Mike nodded silently before quickening his pace easily darting out of sight within seconds. An agonizing few minutes later we reached the lair.

"My sons I have run a bath and set up the lab..how is Leonardo?"

"His condition hasn't changed, but we need to get this temperature down stat" donnie said running toward the bathroom with a limp Leo in his arms.

"Raph put Vince on the couch, Mikey stay with him, he's just in shock but it would be nice if someone is with him when he wakes up". I sighed as I sat Vince down gently on the couch positioning him so he was laying comfortably with his head on a pillow. Checking to see he was alright I rushed after Donnie, grateful for the revived weight. Mikey seemed torn, as he hesitantly took a seat on the couch next to Vince. Understanding my brother's unease i sent him a reassuring smile 'I'll getcha if anything changes"

"Thanks Raph" Mikey smiled he worried slightly lightened at his brother's promise. Knowing my two brothers would be alright I turned and took off toward the bathroom. Sensei and Donnie knelt by the tub where Leo lay. Splinter gently rubbing his head with a cool cloth as Donnie checked his vitals.

"What is his tempture Don" I asked worriedly.

"105" Donnie breathed. My eyebrows shot up.

"Hopefully the bath will bring down the temperature" donnie sighed. Then the waiting game begun.

TBC

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

This was a very hard chapter to write, I am not a scientist nor a doctor so please pardon my incorections. Warning suspense and drama ahead.

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the turtles

**Chapter 12**

Vince's P.O.V

_Where am I? _I asked groggily, the last thing I remember was caring Leo out of the warehouse.

"Leo!" I bolted upright my eyes darting around searching for any sign of my twin.

"It's alright bro, calm down" Mikey soothed as he jumped up on the couch next to me, his hand on my chest as he tried to ease me back down.

"Where's Leo? I have to get to Leo" I felt my heart racing _Please Lord, let him be ok. _

"Easy vince, Leo's with Donnie, Raph and Splinter their taking care of him. Raph promised he'd let us know if anything changes."

"Were home?" I asked confused realizing I was laying on the couch. I didn't remember coming back to the lair. How did I get here? How long have I been out?

"Don't worry V, after we got out of there you kinda went into shock..i've been keeping an eye on you since we got back"

"How long has that been"

"Bout an hour"

"How's Leo?"

"Honestly Bro" Mikey let out a long sigh "i don't know..I haven't heard much since we got here"

I let out a sigh, that sounds about right. "Hey Mikey I need to get to Donnie" Mikey looked at me in surprise

"Dude you like just woke up, let me make sure your ok first"

"Im ok Mikey" I let out a sigh "I promise"

"Alright" Mikey narrowed his eyes warningly "but just to make sure I'm coming with ya"

"Ok" i smiled. Mikey let out a hand and helped me stand up, getting my baring i let Mikey lead me, to my surprise we headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"How's he doing?" Mikey asked as he came into the small room.

"His temperature has come down quite a bit, his breathing more steadily now and his pulse has slowed, but he's still unconscious" Donnie informed briefly before turning a skeptical eye to his orange clad brother "I thought I told you to keep an eye on Vince?"

"I am dude" Mikey defended "He's up now, and wanted to check on Leo". Suddenly four pair of eyes turned on me.

"How's he doing?" i said making my way to my twins side. Man he looked bad.

"You can check on him in a second, let me check you out first" knowing it would be easier not to fight it I sat down on the toilet seat while Donnie checked my heart and vitals.

"Alright you seem fine, your not injured as far as I can tell and your vitals are fine"

"I could have told you that" I spat, taking a breath I turned to my twin. Kneeling down by the tub I took his hand, he felt feverish. I could still feel the electricity pulsating through him, even though we were away from the machine and pre-serum, I knew it would take a few hours before the electricity within him calmed down completely. I smiled at my twin rubbing my thumb across his hand reasurdly, "you'll be alright now bro, we're out of there. We're all safe". Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Donnie staring down questioningly at me.

I wasn't ready for the questions that I knew were bound to come. I'd answer them, but not now. Taking a breath, I ran through a list in my head, trying to decide what to do next. _His temperature was coming down that was good, right now he would be alright it's when he wakes up that we'll be in trouble. The bathtub for sure wouldn't work he'd be electrocuted for sure. The lab? no too much technology. The dojo? It was padded with what I believe to contain rubber, If we move the metal weapons out it would work just great. _

"Raph, Mikey go clear out all the metal weapons from the dojo, and make a makeshift bed on the mats with some spar blankets and pillows. Donnie how much longer is he going to be asleep cause he can't wake up in the water, were going to have to move him"

Raph, Mikey and donnie looked at me confused, Raph opened his mouth to protest but before he could Splinter interviend. "Raphael Michelangelo do as your brother says" turning to me his eyes softened before he asked "Da Vinci why should we move your brother into the dojo? That's why you want it cleared corect?"

"Yes sensei I think the dojo would work best"

"Wait a minute, you can't go slingin orders the minute you wake up. You aint Leader" Raph snarled

"I am aware of that Raph" I bit back "and I'm not trying to be...but I know what we need to do. You don't have to like it Raph, you just have to do it. For Leo's sake..now go" with that I turned away my eyes brimming with tears, grabbing my twins hand like a lifeline.

"i...I'm sorry vince" Raph mumbled "I'm just worried about Leo"

"So am I raph so am I"

It wasn't long before Mikey came back saying the last of the metal tools had been removed. With an ok from Donnie I lifted Leo from the tub and carried him to the makeshift bed in the dojo.

"Donnie do you have anything you can give him for the pain when he wakes up"

"Yeah I got it right here" Donnie said reaching for his bag of supplies he had gathered from his lab. Taking a deep breath I settled in for the waiting game.

"I've sensed that the emergency has passed, now it is time for explanation. Raphael informed me that you were with Leonardo when he was mysteriously injured, we would like to know what happened along with why you insist on Leo staying in the dojo for his recovery."

I took a deep breath feeling my fathers and brothers eyes boring into me as they patiently waited for my answers. I knew what I needed to say, I just didn't know where to start.

Taking a deep breath I started "There was much Leo did not tell you..as always he wanted to shield and protect you..protect us..he was the only one experiment on because of his overprotectiveness of us..although were have the same DNA only his was prepared for the serum." Looking up I saw the confused and slightly fearful looks on my siblings faces, I steadied myself and then continued. "The formula we saw in the warehouse is what Peirce referred to as the pre-serum, when mixed with the prepared DNA it will create the superserum Peirce was aiming for. An unexpected consequence of the pre-serum though is how it reacts"

"I heard about this pre-surmen in the notes, vince you don't need to worry in order to become what Peirce intended to be his super serum he would need to extract Leo's DNA, or blood"

"Enough with this sciency back story, your scaring Mikey" Raph barked "what does this have to do with Leo"

Vince let out a sigh "Donnie did the notes have any warning about keeping the pre-serum away from anything you know to avoid negative consequences or whatever?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, the notes said that combustion was imminent and that severe stress could be caused if pre-serum was near ingredient two"

"What are the two ingredients for the superserum Donnie?" I asked rubbing my nose, I know this was not the way to handle this but I couldn't think of anything else.

Donnie rolled his eyes "the pre-serum and the DNA of.." his eyes widened as the realization hit him.

'What Donnie What?" Raph asked worried

"Remember how the serum was acting in the warehouse?" I asked, hoping to lead my other two brothers to the safe conclusion without having to state it.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to leap out and eat us"

"Yeah it was like it was after us or something"

"It was" Donnie finally responded. I let out a sigh, Donnie would have a much better understanding of all this than I.

"Shit" raph cursed as he suddenly understood.

"Da Vinci did this serum touch Leonardo?" Splinter asked calmly

"No, but we weren't there but a few minutes before he started to react to it"

"No" Mickey whimpered as he finally caught up to the conversation, grabbing Leo's arm and hugging him.

"He's away from it now though." Raph stated, "he's alright, right?"

"He probably would have died if we would have remained. Now that we are out of there the effects should start to wear off, but he's still going to experience severe trauma and pain when he awakes" turning to me he sighed "good thinking getting him out of the bathtub, in his contention I don't think he could take electrocution"

"Donatello you have come to a realization please enlighten us"

"Leo currently has several watts of electricity running through his veins, this is what initially caused his temperature to spike and his pulse to be erratic. Once he was away from the source his vitals started returning to normal, but when he regains consciousness the electricity will spring to life again he won't be able to control it."

"Will it hurt?" Mikey whimpered hugging his brother closer to him.

"Yes"

"That is why we are in the dojo" splinter observed "the mats have rubber in them, this is also why we removed metal"

I nodded, feeling myself grow more exhausted at every realization of the pain my twin would face when he awakes.

Leo's P.O.V

Leo felt himself began to float back into consciousness. _Oih my..everything hurts. Where am I? _The last thing he remembered was pushing his brother's out of harm's way into an open warehouse and then..the Pre-serum. The memory clicked right as he emerged fully into consciousness and with it searing pain. Leo tasted blood as he bit his lip to keep from screaming, he could hear voices in the background, worried voices, but they sounded so far away and he was in too much pain to concentrate on them. He could feel the electricity pulsating through him, fighting the voltic power was painful if not impossible, he nearly passed out as blood ran out of his mouth, his tongue now bleeding after holding in a deafening scream of pain. He felt on the verge of collapse, he didn't need to be a doctor to know that his heart couldn't take to much more of this. His whole body ached, his vision was blurry, he couldn't control his breathing and he didn't know how much longer he could hold consciousness. Taking a few labored breaths Leo closed his eyes concentrating within, _I can't fight something that is part of me. _He concentrated on his family, his love and devotion toward them, pushing thoughts of fear and pain aside, to let these new emotions flood him. He felt the electricity surge in a different pattern, shooting out of him in a vibrant display. He felt the electricity that had been strangling in him loosen its grip, racing over him like fire. The electric flam didn't seem to burn, it felt warm, comforting. He closed his eyes focussing his concentration, letting his mind roam over all the good memories he had with his father and brothers. The memories of love seemed to charge him, give him strength. He was no longer paying attention to the electricity he no longer fought to contain, as it shot off around him encirculating him like a ring of fire. He let all the outside commotion drift away, letting his exhausted body fall into a tentative sleep.

"LEO" the scream came as a whisper, I tried and failed to open my eyes.

"NOO, Donnie it's eating him..we have to get to him...the fire...shit..no..LEO"

_Raph, _that was Raph's voice but where was Raph? I groggily opened one eye, turning my face painfully to look in the direction of my brother's scream. Across the electric blanket that had become my cocoon, I saw my brother's standing by the door to the dojo. _Am I in the dojo how did I get here. Why are they so worried? Are they ok? _My heart hit my chest as I realized they were worried for me. I let my senses take in my surroundings, and the energy ball that was encompassing me. Raph suddenly darted forward, my heart lurched. But luckily Donnie grabbed and pulled him back.

"Raph we can't, the voltage Leo is putting off right now could kill you"

"And just think of what its doing to him" Raph's voice cracked over the howl of the electric storm.

"I know but there's nothing we can do for him" Donnie sounded defeated. I felt my heartbreak slightly, I was hurting them. I hadn't thought about them when I had given into the storm, I had been so tired. I had let the electricity engulf me used the electricity as a shield, unaware of who I shut out. I bit my lip, focusing, attempting to rein in the storm I had unwittingly set loose. I felt fire rage through my veins as I turned the electricity inward instead of outward. A howl of pain escaped my lips as I failed to hold back a deafening scream. Suddenly my electric bubble dissipated, leaving me heaving in exhaustion. I let my eyes flutter closed, focusing on the storm that raged inside of me, I knew that with time it would dissipate.

"LEO" I he3ard my brothers rush to my side, as the cloud that had surrounded me dissipated.

"Oh Leo..bro.. Speak to me….Leo can you hear me?" I heard Vince's voice distantly. Using all the strength I could muster, I moved my head, hopping it looked like I was nodding. A sigh of relief informed me that they understood my gesture.

"Leo, I'm going to give you a sedative it will help with the pain" I managed a small nod again.

I groggily opened my eyes smiling as I saw the silhouettes of my family. _I'll keep you safe _I silently promised. Letting my eyes drift close as the lure of sleep once again tempted me. I let out a sigh of relief as the pain edged away, knowing that when I woke the pre-serums effect will have run its course.

"You can sleep now Leo, we're right here and we're not going anywhere" my twin promised.

TBC

That was the hardest chapter yet. I apologize for the unscientific explanations. I know very little about electricity or science so please forgive my mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Welcome back, Instead of posting one chapter today I decided to post the last three. Yep I finished :D please read, enjoy and comment.

Disclaimer: I still do not own the turtles.

**Chapter 13**

Donnie's P.O.V

Three days have passed since the warehouse incident, and although Leo showed no similar signs after that first day I've been keeping him under close observation. I am not the only one watching Leo like a hawk, Mikey is hovering and Raph keeps looking at Leo like he might break, Vince is handling it the best, but still every once in a while he'll just run up to Leo out of the blue to check that he's alright, and Leo...well let's just say he is not one who likes attention and all this constant codling is getting under his skin. But despite his clear discomfort he goes along with all I ask of him and doesn't push us away, though I think he accepts the attention not for his own sake but ours. The screen I'm staring at finally finishes loading and I start decoding and transferring the intell to my shell-sell so we can have it with us on the mission tonight. It's the layout of shredders new building, specifically information pertaining to Stockman and his lab. After our accidental discovery of the 'pre-serum' I started doing some digging on Stockman's wearabouts and recent activity; turns out the scientist has been up to no good as of late: attempting to once again recreate Peirce's work. He was able to reassemble what we destroyed from spare equipment, of the warehouse we had encountered. He had kept the 'pre-serum' separate for this very reason, knowing that if we attacked he still had something to fall back on while he rebuilt what had been destroyed, and now that is just what he is doing. The plan: destroy the warehouse with the pre-serum, this will create a diversion providing us with the opportunity to sneak into Shredder's lair and once and for all destroy the project, leaving no trace so it can never again be a threat. At first hearing of Leo's plan we were four square against it, now wanting Leo anywhere near the pre-serum, Stockman or anything to do with this stupid project. Even I wasn't as aware of the dangers until Leo's incident, not taking his apprehension seriously, now..not so much, we almost lost Leo twice now to this 'serum' and I am sure as hell not going to risk him again. That is a price none of us are prepared to make.

"Hey Donnie" vince's voice pulled me out of my dark thoughts.

"Hey V, what's up" Vince smiled at the nickname, "not much D, just wondering if you'd like to play a few games of checkers?"

"Checkers?" I asked confused

"Well actually it's more of a demand than a question, I need to pull you away from this screen before your brain imploads, plus according to Mikey no game is better than checkers" he stated, one eyebrow raised slightly over his light blue mask, as he led me by the arm out of the lab and toward the kitchen. "You've been working for hours straight on this project and although it's important you need a brain break Donnie, were going to need you completely and totally coherent tonight, not half brain dead from staring at a computer screen"

Donnie smiled, slightly happy that his older brother had drug him away from his work, Vince was right he needed a break and what was better than spending time with his brother. After five and a half games, with Vince ahead by one game, and Donnie holding a strong lead in the current one; Leo entered the kitchen to announce that they were leaving. Donnie rushed to the lab to grab his gear while Vince grabbed his swords leaving the unfinished game lay. In the shell-razer Leo rattled on about the importance of safety and the need to stick to the plan. "Remember guys, you are not to engage in a fight unless you _have _too, time is of the essence we do not have the time to spare for meaneal fights. We are not here to deal with anything other than Stockman and the serum. Stay close and keep in contact, plant the booms and then get out of there as quickly as possible, do not let anyone see you. Remember your ninjas, stick to the shadows. Get in and get out, meet us at Shredder's lair, Donnie's already texted you three the coordinates. Vince is in charge of this particular part of the mission, be patient, be smart, and rely on each other don't fight" this part of the speech received an eye roll from Raph "and above all...be safe"

"K leo, you guys too." Vince smiled.

Leo nodded, as the shellraiser came to stop in an abandoned alley halfway between both teams targets. "Alright I'll see you guys soon, come on Donnie"

Vince's P.O.V

"Watch the corners Mikey" Raph spit from his place in the back, still fuming that he didn't get to drive.

"Overall, I think that was a successful mission" I smiled at my brother's. We had destroyed the pre-serum, needless to say it was a division that will draw a huge amount of attention especially from the foot clan, leaving their lair venerable. I allowed myself a sigh of relief knowing that the serum was destroyed, we were just a few steps away from securing that the experiment would never be created or used again; me and my brothers wouldn't have to ever worry about it again.

"Keep an eye out MIkey, no doubt the foot will be all over this place" Raph grumbled from the back. As if on cue a loud blast and a sudden burst of impenetrable fog, seemed to appear as if from nowhere. Squealing Mikey slammed on the brakes in the middle of the dark alley, sending his passengers hurtling forward onto the ground.

"MIKEY" Raph yelled from the back.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked pulling myself off the floor, finding Mikey gripping the wheel and smiling apologetically while Raph stormed forward his fists clenched.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the voice cut through the tension, Raph lowered his raised fist and snarled peering at the video camera detailing the outside surroundings. "Karia"

"Well that was a graceful stop, I was just trying to get your attention not cause an accident. So are you going to come out here or not? Do you want to keep a girl waiting?" The mysterious voice taunted. Growling I turned toward the door, mumbling my annoyance under my breath as we took time out of our plan here this _alley _out. Leo had talked about this Karia _a lot _for my twins sake I will let her explain her actions, though I am not happy about it and from what I can tell neither is Raph.

"Hey Karia" Mikey said as he jumped out of the shellraiser twirling his nunchucks playfully as he looked around for company finding none he tucked his weapons away. Raph and I were a bit more hesitant.

"Relax I'm alone"

"Alright" I bit out, not even trying to keep my voice steady and not caring if I came of as rude. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Relax Leo, hes I've never seen you like this" the girl rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to see were the fire is" I rolled my eyes. "Ask the firefighters cause were busy. Now goodbye." I said turning away. The girl stood their shocked, Mikey seemed floored and Raph seemed amused and also extremely happy. "You heard _Leo _Karia, get lost."

"What!" Karia bit out taking a step forward reaching for my hand. "But i want to help" I pulled away from her gentle touch, glaring daggers at her. I may not know much about this girl, Leo is alway defending her, Raph always accusing her and now..now she is putting us behind schedule. I am usually never attached to a schedule but this is really important. My twin put me in charge and she is stopping us from getting to foot headquarters, we've already left Donnie and Leo alone long enough. "What's gotten into you?" the girl seemed on the verge of tears. "I'm here to help! I don't know what your doing but if its against shredder you know I'd be on your side. And your just blowing me off" the girl seemed to be gaining steam, her tear filled eyes filling with rage. "We've been through too much together Leo, how can you act like this. How can you look at me like that?"

"Like what Mamm?" I asked sarcastically.

"Like you've never seen me before, like you don't know me, like you don't care!"

Raph couldn't help himself he started laughing, Mikey seemed to look at the rage filled girl in sympathy, trying to quiet Raph who was now shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny hothead?" Karia spit.

"Oh Karia this is sooo good. He can't stand you, this is better than I ever could have wished" Raph howled

"Oh you must be loving this" Karia spit back "you never wanted us together in the first place"

_Never wanted us together. _A light bulb seemed flicker in my mind. _Oh No...She thinks I'm Leo and I'm..oh shoot. Typical, Leo why couldn't you have just told me you were dating this girl? I mean this is really something a twin should know. _

"Ahhh" I stammered. "We started off on the wrong foot" I let out a long breath. We really didn't have time for this, but I also didn't want to get Leo in trouble with his girl.

"Yeah Karia chill" Thank you lord, Mikey is intervening. Karia glared back at them. "We'd be happy for your help. Sorry for being snippy, we're in a bit of a hurry Leo and Donnie are taking on Shredders fortress alone right now"

"wiat..Leo?" Karia shook her head confused then pointed a finger at me. I really need to keep in mind that Leo and I are identical.

"Yeah, so if you want in you'd better get in. because this bus is a movin" I said making my way to the Shellraiser smiling as my brothers and the girl followed.

"Wiat let me get this straight," she said pulling my wrist around so I was facing her. "Your not Leo"

I rolled my eyes, _this is taking too much time. _"If it's not already obvious..yes. My name is Da Vinci."

"Da vinci" she echoed looking at Mikey and Raph for help and then back at me, glaring at me like I was an imposter.

"Vince for short" Raph added as he through an arm around me, smiling at the girl. Clearly enjoying her reaction to all of this.

"Da Vinci? Like Leonardo Da vinci?"

"Yeah" Mikey beamed in "he's Leo's long lost twin"

"I can't believe this" the girl screamed throwing her hands on her head. "Leo has a TWIN!"

"Yeah isn't it amazing. Yah we were a little shocked when we found out too. But it makes like total sense. And vince is super cool."

"Thanks Mikey" I smiled "so are you coming or what?" I said opening the door of the car. Taking a breath the girl headed in "ok, but that does not mean we're done talking about this"

"Totally get it, its alot to take in" Mikey said reassuringly taking a set beside the girl patting her shoulder. "Vince dude you drive, I'll catch you up sis..so it all started with this evil scientist Ninja Peirce…"

The rest of the ride went pretty smooth, now that I was driving instead of Mikey, there were less speed bumps, redlights and sidewalk corners. I kept looking back at the group. Raph was still reveling in Karia's confusion, something I can tell he's going to pay for latter. Mikey was breathlessly continuing the story, pausing only for dramatic effect or to answer Karria's questions. Karia, I can see why my twin likes her. I'll have to make more of an effort to be her friend. I really should have put two and two together after how much Leo goes on and on about her, I got that she played an important role in several missions and events and is Splinter's daughter and all and now an allie, but boy did Leo talk about her. Well, five minutes away from the fortress, Leo and Donnie should already have infiltrated and disabled security, if all has gone as planned. We'll be there for backup in a few. Wow this is gonna be weird with Karia, here too.

TBC

Out of all the characters in this book, writing vince was the hardest I really hope I did him justice. I wanted to make him as distinct as the others but I also didn't want him to be a mirror image of Leo. Also I had a whole lot of fun writing a sense with Vince and Karia, especially with Karria thinking Vince was Leo. The whole mixing up the two because they were identical was already fun to write but through in a love interest and now it just got ten times more amusing. :) Please comment I would love to know what I could do to improve this story.

Wow, I can't believe we're almost done, please review, comment and stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter kinda gotta away from me, warning this chapter contains fighting and suspense.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, I just love to write about them.

**Chapter 14**

Leo's P.O.V

"You wwwill not get away with this ttturtles" buzzed Stockman.

"And you thought you could get away with illegal genetic engineering?" Donnie mused from his place behind the desk of computers. We had destroyed nearly all the hard evidence and material of the experiment: the notes, the supplies, any samples., ext. Donnie is currently double checking for electronic data that he might have missed as well as confirming that this was the last lab.

"All good Leo, let's head out of here."

"You got everything Donnie?"

"Yep I triple checked"

"No turtles" Stockman laughed "i sttilll have the warhouse across town. Once I find the DNA I require it will be complete. You may have won today, but I will defeat you next time our paths cross"

"No Stockfly" I said shaking my head "neither you, shredder, Peirce, or anyone will ever have any super soldiers"

"Oh Yess, and once I've completed this mission I will destroy you your brothers and become Shredder's right hand mann."

The noise of approaching footsteps interrupted Leo's comeback, Donnie had hijacked the system and had turned off security systems, but Stockman had probably found someway to call backup. "Sorry stockman gotta fly" Leo smirked before shooting up his graveling hood and taking off with Donnie through the skyroof. "Come on" Leo yelled over his shoulder taking off down the rooftop. Overall things had gone well, they had destroyed all stockman's illegal work on the serum and if the others mission had gone successful at the warehouse then all serum was as good as never existent.

"If all goes as planned the others should be pulling around the corner any second" Donnie responded, his triumphant smile mirroring Leo's. A sudden wave of pain shot through Leo, over the deafening sound of the gun, Donnie could hear Leo's cry as he shakally grabbed his shoulder, stumbling backward toward the wall, in shock. "Leo" Donnie's screamed running over to his brother, as Leo sank to the ground the pain pulling him into shock.

"Not so fast turtles, you will not get away from this that easily" Tiger Claws voice rang out. "The shredder may have use of you, I have done some research although it is all now destroyed" the cat snarled as he approached. "Before you destroyed this information I learned your secret cub" the cat's smile spread across his face venomously, before turning to address Stockman and Razar who had just appeared. "Stockman here is the DNA you need to complete the experiment"

"Iz do not understand..these turtles destroyed everything.."

"No not everything" The tiger's eyes gleamed "the leader carries a secret, he may have destroyed your lab but his blood holds the DNA. He is the lab rat from Perice's experiments"

"Him?" Stockman gaped, before smiling evilly "oh this is better than expected"

"You brought the key right to us little one" the tiger grinned.

No one's P.O.V

Donnie felt chills run up his spine as he stared at the assassin before him. Donnie pushed the emergency button on his t-phone behind his back, sending up a prayer that his brother's had destroyed the pre-serum; before taking a defensive stance in front of his brother.

"Now now cub" the tigers teeth gleamed as he stared circling Donnie.

"Come on turtle it's three against one" Razer chimed, his eyes gleaming in anticipation for battle "do the math" Stockman sneered

"And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one"

"You don't stand a chance" Donnie gulped determined not to let anyone near his injured brother.

Razar and stockman raced forward simultaneously, attacking Donnie skillfully and with determination. Taking turns in their attacks so that the observant turtle never had time to think out an attack, forcing donnie to go into defense. Donnie was able to knock Stockman unconscious without much difficulty but was having trouble taking down Razar, whose attacks seemed to be getting more vicious as the fight progressed. Forced retreats sending Donnie further and further away from Leo. Tiger claw's lips spread into a viliouncious grin as Razar pushed donnie further down the rooftop leaving the downed leader completely vulnerable.

"All this time, the ingredient Stockman needed to finish his little experiment was right in front of our noses and we didn't even know it." The tiger sneered as he approached Leo, who seemed to have become aware of the dangerous situation he was presently in. Clenching his teeth down to hold back a scream of pain, Leo pulled himself onto his feat, back against the wall for support as he reached for his katanas, winching in pain as he lifted his right arm. Biting back the pain, Leo looked on his face set in a look of determination. Courageously holding his twin swords out in front of him, beckoning his opponent forward.

"Fooling child, you don't possibly stand a chance" without another word Tiger Claw leapt forward his sword meeting the fearless leaders. Despite the blood loss and the throbin in his shoulder Leo's skill, strategy, and agility coupled with peer determination were enough to keep Tiger Claw at bay.

"It is a shame Leonardo that Stockman needs you alive. You are a worthy opponent, you should die on the battlefield. Instead you shall die as a lab rat." The tiger growled ducking back from Leo's attack just in time. Leo's sword sang as it swept by the tiger's face, traces of whiskers dancing to the ground.

"Today is not my day to die" leo's ice blue eyes cut through the dark night, his face set with determination.

"Many men have often thought that before entering battle" Tiger Claw growled before leaping forward in a half spin sword flying, "they often find that they are WRONG"

"Shouldn't the guys be here by now" Mikey asked leaning out the window, gazing up as the Shellraiser pulled to a stop outside the building that stood as a cover for Shredder's lair.

"This was the meeting place" vince confirmed pulling the car into park. "Let's give them a minute, like us they might have run into enforceable distractions" as on cue everyone looked over to Karia.

"Oh come on, I did not put your stupid plan that far behind"

"Er" Raph growled, starting to pace in front of the door. "I don't like this Mr. punctual is never late, and teamed with doctor Donnie they shouldn't be running behind like this" he stopped suddenly pulling out his sias. "I'm going after them"

"Raph no" Vince stated calmly trying his best to sound like his twin (after all Leo had put him in charge, so it seemed logical to take on his standpoint in this situation.) "Were sticking to the plan knowing Leo and Don they will too, it's best just to stay put"

"Stay put..stay put?" Raph growled, pointing his sia accusingly at the blue masked turtle. "How am I supposed to stay put when our brother's could be in trouble?"

"I have to agree with Raph on this one" Karia sighed walking over to stand beside Raph.

"Well that's a first" Mikey said from his place beside Vince.

"Well yeah, Raph is usually a hot head" Karria said rolling her eyes receiving a "hey" from the red banded turtle. "But on this occasion" the kunoichi continued "the hot head has a point. I know my father even with security running low with the diversion you caused at the warehouse, the place will still be well guarded by Tiger claw at least. He rarely leaves my father's side, and even alone he poses quite a threat. We should go provide back up"

"Dude I agree" Mikey said turning his big blue eyes to the eldest brother.

Vince sighed "guys I'm worried too, but it's best if we stick to the plan we need to nnnnrr" vince suddenly grabbed his shoulder struggling to hold back a scream of pain. "Vincy" Mikey was by his brother's side in an instant "what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Mikey asked confused to find no injury on his older brother to explain the outburst. Vince shook his head slowly, fighting to control his breaths. He let his ice blue eyes travel up to meet the green and blue concerned eyes of his brothers. "Leo's hurt"

"Take that you overgrown dog" Donnie spit his kick sending Razar hurtling over the side of the rooftop and into the dumpster far below.

"Donnie" hearing his name the genius turned around just in time to brace himself enough that the hug from his younger brother didn't send him toppling to the ground. After a shocked second Donne smiled and returned the embrace, "I love you too little brother"

"Donnie are you hurt?"

"No raph I'm fine...oh no..Leo" donnie ran over to the wall where he had left Leo during the fight only to find a small pool of blood. Sounds of clashing swords pulled his attention to the other side of the wall where Tiger Claw and Leo were fighting. Leo's right arm hung limply at his side, his chest heaving the blood loss obviously taking a toll on him. "Is that all you got you overgrown cat" Leo spat, blood dripping from his mouth. Tiger Claw growled before charging forward sending a kick that knocked an exhausted Leo to the ground, his sword at the leader's throat standing over him. "Too bad we need the blood flowing through your veins, I would much rather kill you now. I've spilled so much of it already, it's a shame I won't have the honor of taking your life turtle" A sudden impact sent the cat flying into a wall. "Stay away from him" Vince spat.

"Well well, the notes said there were twins. I just thought you were dead. Too bad your DNA isn't prepared, it would be nice to have a backup in case this one dies. But I don't think our current bug of a scientist can deal with that. So I guess I'll just have to kill you" With that Tiger Claw swung his sword at Vince, who smoothly dodged and countered. Filled with rage and fury that powered his attacks, sending a startled Tiger Claw retreating away from the injured leader.

"Leo" Raph wailed raising to his fallen brother's side

"Oh no..Leo..bro can you hear me" Mikey cried holding Leo's hand. Leo moaned slightly as he tried to sit up looking around wildly for his twin whose voice he had just heard.

"Easy Leo, doesn't look like he hit anything vital, but your still losing too much blood. I'm going to need to get him back to the lair stat. Mikey help me carry him, you'll have to drive. Raph Karria, go help vince Stockman and Razar should stay down but keep an eye out just in case and get back to the lari pronto"

"Got it" Karria stated, Raph nodding in agreement before turning to his wounded brother. "Hang in there Leo"

"Mikey grab his legs, I got his shoulder, alright come on let's move"

"Tiger Claw" Karria yelled kicking the assassin in the face, before skillfully ducking into a drop kick swipe that send the tiger kurtling back. Providing the opportunity for Raph and vince to addvance, their hits and kicks sending the Tiger further back toward the edge.

"Its over Tiger Claw, the pre-serum and all Perice's notes are destroyed. The super serum is as good as gone, like it never existed"

"You and your master failed, catnip its over" Karria spit.

"And you never ever better come near me or my family again" Vince growled his twist kick sending the overgrown cat flying over the edge of the roof and into a garbage truck below.

"That should do the trick" Karria stated after a moment "he shouldn't be bothering you for a while at least"

"Yeah maybe the taste of trash will make him rethink some life choices" vince mused optimistically.

"Come on guys, we should move" Karria said after a moment, and the three ninjas took off into the night.

TBC

I had a lot of fun writing that last chapter, sorry for the violence it wasn't planned the muse kinda took over in this chapter. Full disclaimer Leo is my favorite character please don't hate me for torturing him so much. Well we're finally near the end of this little adventure, thank you for hanging in there with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The love we Share**

Hello there this is my last chapter, it is short but hopefully sweat. I really enjoyed writing this little adventure. Thank you for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of their characters

Leo's P.O.V

Everything was dark, at the edge of my consciousness I could hear my brother's voices though the fog was still to think around me to make out what they were saying. I felt a slight throbbing in my shoulder as the fog that had held me slowly began to drift away as I entered the waking world.

"Leo, bro!" at the sound of Mikeys voice I fought to open my eyes a little wider. Unexpectedly I opened my eyes to find myself in donnie's lab. A thin blanket was covering me as I lay on a cot in the medic part of the lab, my shoulder wrapped and in a sort of sling. A felt a smile spread across my face as my baby brother jumped on the bed wrapping me in a bear hug his voice drifting into the background as I wrapped my good arm around him, letting my eyes wander over the beloved faces of my other brothers. Raph stood an arms length away his arms crossed in front of his chest, and despite his angry expression he wore a relieved smile. Donnie was to my left looking me over with a metical eye and drowning on and on about my condition. Despite Donnie's prodding, Mikey was still attached to my side holding me in a death grip. Vince..my twin stood at the foot of my bed his light blue bandana stained with tears, he moved his right arm up to touch his heart and with that single movement I knew exactly what had transpired. Since my twins miraculous return our twin connection had grown stronger and stronger to the point as if we had never been separated. When we had been on the rooftop, and I was fighting Tiger Claw there had been a moment where I knew I was losing, the pain in my shoulder was so intense I didn't know how much longer I could stand on my feet. In that moment I thought of my twin, I could feel his worry, and I knew that somehow he had felt my pain and was on his way. The thought of my brothers and my love for them had given me the strength to keep fighting to keep on going. Because no matter what we might face in this world there is no evil that is stronger than the power of love. The bond my brothers and I share, the bond of our family is what holds us together and love we all share for one another is what gives us strength. And God willing I know that as long as we stand together there is nothing we can not face. It is our love that unites us and our love that keeps us strong. It's not our blood that makes us family, it's not our blood that makes us strong it's the love we share.

THE END

:D!

I'm finished with my first story! No flames please :)

I know this chapter was extremely short as well as sappy and mussy, but I hope that you liked it.


End file.
